a toy with sadness
by 5nami5
Summary: La familia de Naruto esta en una severa crisis económica, desesperado en busca de empleo termina trabajando para Sasuke Uchiha, quien lo trata como un simple juguete
1. Chapter 1

A toy with sadness

Prologo

La familia Uzumaki se caracterizaba por los lazos tan fuertes que unían a sus miembros. Podríamos decir que eran una familia común y corriente, a pesar de no tener grandes riquezas tenían lo suficiente para vivir decentemente. El sueldo del padre, Minato, que provenía de una empresa telefónica en la que trabajaba, apenas alcanzaba para los gastos necesarios. Por lo tanto la mamá, Kushina, a parte de dedicarse al hogar, todos los fines de semana acudía a la casa de unos vecinos a lavar la ropa y trastes acumulados durante la semana. Ambos se esforzaban cada día con una única meta: que sus hijos lograran concluir sus estudios y así convertirse en excepcionales profesionistas, asegurándoles un futuro lleno de éxitos. Naruto, Ino y Konohamaru agradecían esto inmensamente. Pero ninguno se esforzaba mas que Naruto, quien a sus 12 años era el mejor de su clase, además realizaba pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo, para colaborar con los gastos, a pesar de las objeciones de sus padres.

Con todo esto, podríamos describir a los Uzumaki como la familia modelo. Desgraciadamente la vida no siempre es justa y Naruto se iba a dar cuenta de la peor manera.

Cierto día cuando Minato se dirigía de regresó a su hogar una pandilla de la zona lo asaltó, no contentos con despojarlo de sus pertenencias lo golpearon brutalmente, al grado de causarle un EVC, aunque no todo estaba en su contra, los médicos pronosticaron una rápida recuperación sin secuelas

No obstante este accidente sumió a la familia en la peor situación económica en la cual se había encontrado, debido a que Minato era el único con un trabajo fijo, los ingresos bajaron considerablemente, la empresa se deslindo de pagar una incapacidad al asegurar que su empleado se dirigía a otro lugar, no a su respectivo hogar. Todos se encontraban devastados, por lo tanto se tomaron diversas medidas para lograr salir adelante, primeramente, Kushina consiguió un trabajo de tiempo completo como mesera, al salir de su empleo se dirigía directamente al hospital para cuidar a su esposo, a quien indujeron a un coma barbitúrico.

Ino, por su parte, se hizo cargo de las labores domesticas, descuidando bastante sus estudios, el pequeño Konohamaru, sin que nadie lo supiera, intentaba ganar dinero haciendo las tareas de sus compañeros y vendiendo su almuerzo, colocando este dinero en el monedero de su madre.

Pero sin duda, quien sufrió mas con este suceso fue Naruto, quien al ser el hermano mayor, se sintió con mayor responsabilidad, motivo por el cual decidió abandonar la escuela, sin hacer caso de los reclamos de su madre, trabajando de tiempo completo en una fábrica de juguetes en la línea de ensamblaje, al principio la compañía no quiso contratarlo por su edad, pero al explicarle la situación al jefe, quien simpatizo con el niño, terminaron por aceptarlo, aunque la paga no era mucha. No solo eso, los fines de semana permitía a Kushina descansar, encargándose él de su padre. Desgraciadamente, su situación no mejoraba mucho.

Todo cambio el día en que el jefe de Naruto al percatarse de su constante esfuerzo decidió proponerle una oferta, la cual cambiaria su vida por completo.

Este le informó que su compañía era una de las tantas sucursales de la corporación Uchiha, firma que se distinguía por su cuantiosa fortuna, contratos a nivel mundial y dueña de empresas de todo tipo, siendo sumamente exitosa en cada una de ellas. Lo importante, en este caso para Naruto, era que dicha compañía cuyo presidente, Fugaku Uchiha, solo contaba con un hijo, su único heredero, es decir: Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenia 12 años, este pequeño al tenerlo prácticamente todo en la vida era reconocido por los múltiples caprichos exigidos a su padre, quien por supuesto los cumplía sin dudarlo, ni pensarlo. De este modo, su deseo mas reciente había sido contar con un asistente personal de su misma edad. Esta información solo se le fue brindada a los trabajadores de confianza de la empresa, para que recomendaran a jóvenes conocidos, a la fecha ninguno duraba mas de 1 día.

El señor Shinoda le informó que si el ojiazul lo deseará, él mismo lo recomendaría. Naruto se quedó impactado, una oportunidad como esta no se presentaría después, aceptó al momento, a sabiendas de que la palabra "asistente personal" tenia otro significado para una persona tan fría como Sasuke Uchiha, era sinónimo de esclavo.

CAPITULO 1: Sasuke Uchiha

La familia Uchiha se distinguía por ser de las mas influyentes y adineradas del país, su nombre era reconocido a nivel mundial. Fugaku Uchiha, el genio detrás de todo esto, era un completo workaholic, por otro lado, su esposa Mikoto también era fanática, pero de la ropa de marca, joyas finas, viajes a lugares exóticos, en resumen a los beneficios materiales de estar casada con un multimillonario. En este ambiente tan frio, se crio Sasuke, su único hijo, quien solo tenia de sus padres todo los juguetes y demás cosas que deseara, pero nada mas.

A sus doce años, la única persona que le brindaba compañía y amor fraternal era su mayordomo: Hatake Kakashi. Estos factores provocaron que el azabache se volviera: frio, calculador y poseedor de una mirada especialmente intimidante y amenazadora, razón por la cual, no contaba con ningún amigo verdadero, de hecho quienes se acercaban a él, era mas que nada por mero interés, lo cual el ojinegro sabia reconocer.

Siendo así, Kakashi pensó que si al menos su joven amo conviviera con alguien de su edad, alguien que no tuviera otro interés mas que ser su amigo, las cosas cambiarían un poco. Por lo tanto consultó a varias personas de confianza, para saber si alguno de los hijos de los empresarios deseaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, pero siempre era lo mismo: niños ricachones con deseos de ser más ricos a través de palancas. Se iba a dar por vencido, pero fue justamente cuando su amigo Shinoda le informó que había encontrado a alguien perfecto para ser compañero del pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi se dirigió a la fábrica de juguetes, ahí conoció a Naruto Uzumaki. A primera vista parecía un niño responsable y trabajador, un punto a su favor. Aunque pensó en cambiar de idea al escuchar su situación económica, claramente el niño también iba en busca de dinero.

No obstante la mirada persistente, trabajadora y, sobre todo, dulce del rubio lograron que lo admitiera como asistente personal de Sasuke, obviamente el azabache también pensaba que quien Kakashi trajera seria justamente eso, no estaba al tanto de los planes de su mayordomo, pues de lo contrario se negaría rotundamente.

¿Entonces recibirás a Naruto?

Pues hasta ahora es el mejor candidato, además despide inocencia por todos lados.

Si, es un buen chico.

Esta bien, me agrada la idea de que alguien asi permanezca junto a Sasuke-sama

¡Que bien, esto hará feliz a Naruto.!

Bien, mañana debe presentarse en la mansión Uchiha a las nueve en punto.

Shinoda le informó todo al ojiazul, quien no pudo contener la alegría y de inmediato se lo contó a su madre, aunque a Kushina no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo de 12 años trabajara de tiempo completo para un niño malcriado, esto la hizo sentirse la peor madre del mundo. A pesar de querer convencer a Naruto para que rechazara el trabajo, este no desistió, al final la pelirroja acepto con la condición de que cuando ella lo considerara pertinente el rubio abandonaría ese trabajo sin poner "peros", claro, siempre y cuando la razón fuera justificada, su hijo no quedo muy satisfecho con la negociación pero que se le iba a hacer.

Naruto llego puntualmente el día citado, de hecho llegó con minutos de sobra, una vez que se presentó con el guardia este le indicó la entrada a la mansión donde Kakashi ya lo esperaba.

La mansión Uchiha era algo sumamente increíble para el rubio, parecía un hotel de 5 estrellas, era simplemente bella: el mármol, las pinturas, biblioteca, TODO era esplendido, la voz de Kakashi lo regresó a la realidad.

Antes que nada, estas son las reglas, tu horario es de 7:00 am a 3:00 pm, pero si Sasuke-sama desea que te quedes mas tiempo, así será, tus tareas se resumen a hacer todo lo que Sasuke-sama desee. Ahora te presentare con el señor, mas te vale comportarte o te despido al instante.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera pronunciar palabra, ya se encontraban en la habitación de su ahora jefe. El panorama lo sorprendió: miles de juguetes costosos tirados en el suelo, como si de basura se tratara, muebles tallados en fina madera, un centro de entretenimiento completo, el poder adquisitivo de este niño no tenia limites. Salió de su trance cuando sintió la mano fría de Sasuke en su mentón y viéndolo con desdén.

Mmmm asi que este es mi nuevo juguete

La reacción del pequeño ojiazul no se hizo esperar, inmediatamente quitó con un golpe la mano de Sasuke, respondiendo con gran enojo.

¡YO NO SOY EL JUGUETE DE NADIE!

POV'S NARUTO

Terrible, si eso fue, terrible. A pesar de haber tenido toda la razón de responderle de ese modo, se me olvidó mi necesidad de tener ese trabajo, rompí la primera regla que se me impuso. Como lo esperaba, Kakashi-san comenzó a gritarme.

¡Como te atreves a tocar a Sasuke-sama!, largo de aquí mocoso

No, espere, lo siento yo …

Me quería morir, jamás conseguiría un trabajo donde me pagarán tan bien como aquí, debía hacer todo lo posible para que no me corrieran, estaba dispuesto a intentar negociar con Kakashi-san, cuando Sasuke-sama comenzó a hablar.

Basta Kakashi, déjalo, este niño es interesante, además no va a poder conseguir otro trabajo debido a su edad.

… esta bien Sasuke-sama

En ese momento pensé que tal vez mi futuro amo, no era tan malo, como todos decían, pero inmediatamente salí de mi error.

Muchas gracias

No es asi de fácil niño, que te quede claro, desde hoy eres mi juguete, ¿entendido?

…

¡Dije que si quedo claro!

Si, me quedo claro

¿Qué cosa?

Yo … soy su juguete

Me trague todo mi orgullo, no podía ponerme exigente, debía ayudar a mis papas y hermanos, ya estaban sufriendo mucho, como para que yo me pusiera quisquilloso a la hora de elegir un empleo. Razón por la cual, desde ese momento me convertí en el juguete exclusivo de Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La Fiesta

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que Naruto comenzó a trabajar para Sasuke, en resumen sus tareas consistían en asear su habitación, lavar su ropa así como participar en cada capricho que se le ocurriera al Uchiha, como la vez que forzó a al rubio a comer de la salsa mas picosa o tomar fotografías de cementerios durante las noches, pero existían ocasiones en las cuales el azabache, le pedía jugara con él en su videojuego o salieran a jugar beisbol, ciertamente esto último divertía mucho a Naruto, llegaba el momento en que olvidaba que el ojinegro era su amo y él un simple sirviente para convertirse en dos buenos amigos compartiendo una tarde de juegos, aunque esta bella imagen se iba al día siguiente cuando su señor le dirigía la palabra con suma prepotencia.

Por su parte, Kakashi después del primer día, ya no volvió a gritarle al ojiazul, de hecho, comenzó a agradarle su personalidad juguetona e inocente, además aunque fuera muy ligeramente, comenzaba a notar a su joven amo un poco menos aislado, a veces, incluso lo oía reír, bueno por hacerle bromas pesadas a naruto, pero eran risas.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar, no es posible decir si para bien o para mal, el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke, como era de esperarse, se realizó una gran fiesta en su honor, grandes celebridades y empresarios fueron invitados. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que el ojinegro convivía un poco con sus padres, pues rara vez los veía a los dos juntos, aun así estos se mostraban mas interesados en conversar con sus amistades que con su propio hijo.

Naruto asistió a la fiesta en calidad de ayudante para los meseros, se quedo impresionado por la cantidad de luminarias a su alrededor, una fiesta espectacular sin dudas, no había punto de comparación con sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Él lo celebraba en compañía de su familia, primero salían a divertirse a un lugar que él escogiera y entrada la tarde comían ramen, su comida favorita, y pastel mientras platicaban y jugaban, esos días en particular Minato realizaba su trabajo a máxima velocidad para salir temprano y entre todos cooperaban para comprarle un lindo regalo a su hijo y hermano. Sin duda, no existía punto de comparación entre sus cumpleaños y los de Sasuke, Naruto prefería mil veces los suyos.

Todo iba bien en la fiesta, hasta que el cumpleañero aburrido y hastiado de tanta hipocresía a su alrededor, se fue al sótano a pasar un tiempo a solas, para su desgracia, sin querer cerró la puerta y no contaba con la llave, aunque esto no le preocupó mucho, de seguro en minutos sus padres o algún invitado se percataría de su ausencia y comenzaría la búsqueda, después de todo es el festejado.

Sin embargo pasaron 3 horas y NADA, podía oír la música de "su" fiesta claramente, nadie se había percatado de que no estaba con ellos, que clase de familia o dizque amigos tenia, nadie lo extrañaba, en parte lo esperaba de los demás pero ¿también Kakashi?

Se encontraba sumamente sumergido en su depresión, cuando pudo oír como se abría la puerta, se trataba de Naruto.

¡Sasuke-sama! que alivio, lo he estado buscando por horas, que bueno que esta bien, pensé que algo malo le había pasado, como no lo veía en la fiesta.

¿Quién te envió a buscarme?

¿Eh? … pues nadie, ¡ah! Perdón ¿le dijo a los demás que no lo molestarán? A lo mejor quería estar solo, perdone mi interrupción.

POV'S Sasuke

Que clase de chico es este, ¿piensa que soy un idiota?, si claro, después de todas las bromas que le he hecho y llenarlo de trabajo ¿se preocupa por mi?, otro hipócrita mas, estaba llegando a pensar que era diferente pero al parecer me equivoque.

Lárgate

¿Eh? … disculpe

¡VETE! ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

… disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Por qué razón?

Jum, aun asi preguntas eres un hipócrita, un interesado como los demás, diciendo que te preocupas por mi, de seguro me odias y aun te atreves a decir esas palabras, dime te envió Kakashi ¡¿VERDAD?!

¡NO! Ya le dije vine por mi cuenta, tenia tiempo que no lo veía en su fiesta, me pareció extraño y comencé a buscarlo, le preguntaba a los demás pero nadie sabia donde estaba.

¡CALLATE! No soy idiota como para creer que un simple criado si se interesó por buscarme cuando ni mi familia lo hizo.

…

Comencé a enojarme mas, cuando pude ver tristeza en sus ojos, y ¿ahora que? se iba a hacer la victima, pensaba gritarle aun mas, cuando Kakashi llegó.

¿Sasuke-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? debería estar arriba en la fiesta, ¿tu también Naruto? anda, ve a la fiesta los meseros te necesitan.

Pero … es que…

Vete, mañana hablamos.

Si esta bien, con su permiso.

Una vez que Naruto se fue, decidí aclarar las cosas con Kakashi.

Kakashi

Dígame Sasuke-sama

¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que no estaba en la fiesta?

Si, lo siento, me encontré con Jiraiya-sama y Lady Tsunade, me da pena admitirlo, pero comencé a conversar con ellos, ya conoce a Jiraiya-sama una vez que comienza a hablar de sus libros nadie lo para, pido disculpas señor, no volverá a pasar.

Vámonos… ya es hora de que esta fiesta se acabé.

NARRACIÓN NORMAL

Después de aquel incidente, Sasuke impuso nuevas reglas a Naruto, desde ese momento en adelante se quedaría de Lunes a Viernes en la mansión las 24 horas y asistirían a la misma escuela, después de todo si es su asistente, debe estar al pendiente de sus necesidades diarias y eso incluía el horario escolar, claro todo esto aunado con el aumento de salario.

A Naruto se le partía el corazón de ver tan poco tiempo a su familia, pero desde que entró a trabajar la situación había mejorado un poco con su salario, Kushina comenzó a trabajar a medio tiempo e Ino y Konohamaru ya podían dedicarse mas a sus estudios, su padre aun seguía en el Hospital, pero podían seguir costeando el tratamiento, no se podía permitir una recaída, por lo cual, aceptó.

POV´S NARUTO

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que entre a trabajar como asistente de Sasuke-sama, aun sigo siendo tratado como su juguete y participo en cada capricho que se le ocurre, aunque si, algo ha cambiado, ahora los juegos son diferentes.

Vamos Naruto apúrate y desnúdate de una vez.

Así es cuando comienza a jugar conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen si hay algunas faltas de ortografía pero es que es mi primer fic en esta página y aun no se muy bien como subir los fics. Lamento tanta tardanza en sacar este capi, pero en compensación decidí juntar dos, pues uno de ellos era muy corto. Creo que no lo había mencionado pero el fic esta basado en un manga de la autora Cj Michalski. Gracias de nuevo y los invito a leer. **

Capítulo 4: Juegos

- Desnúdate

Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a Naruto, con esa mirada tan fría, y en este caso, lasciva que lo caracterizaba. El ojiazul sabía lo que significaba, había presenciado esa mirada durante los últimos 6 años.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿no me oíste? Ya desnúdate.

- … este… yo

- ¿Quieres que tu ropa salga rasgada otra vez?

- … no

- Bien, ya quítatela.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo hubiera pedido ya, siempre era lo mismo para el rubio, era en verdad imposible. Sus manos temblorosas desabotonaban su camisa lentamente, su bello rostro tomaba un color carmesí intenso, no podía moverse rápidamente. Esto ya se había repetido con anterioridad, el ojiazul conocía a la perfección el nivel de paciencia de su amo. Quien al momento se levantó del sillón y se abalanzó hacia él, comenzando a desvestirlo bruscamente.

- Suficiente, lo hare yo mismo.

Los besos demandantes no se hicieron esperar; el libido de Sasuke siempre le impresionaba, cada vez quería mas.

- Saca mas tu lengua quiero enredarla con la mía.

Empezó a tocarlo, sus manos frías tocaban los pezones de Naruto obscenamente, su lengua recorría su cuello como si estuviera gustando el helado más delicioso del mundo.

Esto volvía loco a Naruto, no lo quería aceptar, pero esos roces, esas caricias todo se sentía bien, no lo podía creer, ¿Cuándo se convirtió en alguien tan sucio como para disfrutar este acto?. Pero Sasuke no se detuvo ahí, tumbo a su juguete en el sofá ya completamente desnudo.

- Abre las piernas

- Espera … por que … ahh …¡ ¿por que lo haces?!

- Otra vez con lo mismo, ya te lo he dicho, lo hago por que quiero y ya.

Dicho esto el azabache comenzó a practicarle sexo oral, su lengua recorría cada parte del miembro del rubio, quien no podía evitar emitir gemidos, esto excitaba mas a Sasuke quien aumentaba la velocidad de las lamidas.

- ¡No! Sa.. Sasuke-sama … yo… voy ¡ahhhh!

El ojiazul no pudo evitarlo y se vino en la boca de su amo quien se trago todo el semen, sin dejar gota alguna.

- Que lascivo Naruto con solo esto ya te corriste, buen chico ahora te voy a dar tu premio por darme tan buen platillo, estuvo delicioso.

- ¿Sasuke-sama?

- Prepárate por que te lo voy a hacer hasta que ya no puedas ni gritar

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas pero a causa de la pasión se volvieron mas rápidas, hasta que llego el final para los dos, Sasuke dentro de Naruto y este ultimo en su abdomen.

- Como siempre delicioso, pero ni creas que hemos acabado aun tenemos toda la tarde.

- Ahhh … Sasuke-sama … pero

Un beso de nuevo silencio a Naruto.

El azabache comenzó de nuevo con las caricias, mientras que el pequeño rubio se preguntaba ¿Cómo había termino así? ¿desde cuando comenzó a ser el amante de su amo?, ahora no lo podía recordar con claridad.

No fue sino hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando por fin Sasuke se dio por satisfecho. Ambos permanecían plenamente dormidos debido al cansancio de tan placentera actividad, a pesar de que el azabache nunca se mostraba afectuoso, al momento de concluir el acto siempre uno de sus brazos rodeaba a Naruto impidiéndole abandonar la cama.

La mente, ahora mas tranquila, de Naruto, le permitió recordar aquellos momentos de su infancia cuando su joven amo comenzó a hacer uso de su cuerpo a voluntad.

FLASHBACK

Dos semanas ya habían pasado desde el incidente en la fiesta, en un principio Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra pero después comenzó a tratarlo como lo hacia siempre, nada había cambiado, o al menos eso pensaba el ojiazul.

Sin embargo cierto día mientras Naruto limpiaba los libreros de su amo, este llegó con una orden un tanto extraña.

- Naruto

- Si dígame Sasuke-sama

- Juguemos a las escondidas, Kakashi nos buscara.

Para Naruto resulto sumamente raro, si bien ya antes había jugado con Sasuke, este nunca se lo pedía, siempre se lo ordenaba, a veces hasta lo golpeaba con el balón de futbol en la cara, con el tiempo aprendió que esa era la manera en que su amo lo invitaba a jugar futbol, siempre había sido asi, el Sasuke de siempre simplemente lo hubiera jalado hasta el patio y ahí con suma autoridad le hubiera indicado a que iban a jugar, nunca imagino que llegara el día en que vería a su amo invitándolo amablemente.

Justo cuando el ojiazul iba a responder pudieron escuchar la voz de Kakashi llamando a Sasuke, quien rápidamente tomo el brazo de su sirviente para que ambos entraran en un closet a esconderse, ahí calló a Naruto con una mano cubriéndole su boca. Ciertamente se encontraban en una posición algo incómoda para el rubio, él prácticamente estaba sentado en las piernas de Sasuke.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos, hasta que el rubio cometió un pequeño error: hablar.

- Este… ¿Sasuke-sama? …

No pudo siquiera terminar su oración, cuando sintió los labios de su amo junto a los suyos, al principio solo fue un roce inocente pero Sasuke comenzó a delinear los labios de Naruto con su lengua.

- ¡¿Sasuke-sama?! ¡¿Qué hace?!

- Estas aquí para divertirme no lo olvides, cualquier cosa que pida que hagas la harás sin dudar, o ¿acaso tu familia ya no necesita esos lujitos como agua, comida o un techo donde vivir?

- Pero…

- Ahora abre la boca

Así comenzó a besarlo por minutos, cada vez más desinhibido. A sus 12 años ese había sido el primer beso de Naruto, nunca se imaginó que sería de esa manera.

FIN FLASHBACK

Esto resultaba curioso para el ojiazul, dentro de los recuerdos que tenia de su infancia, todos los relacionados con su amo, eran tan vividos que pareciere como si los estuviese viviendo de nuevo, si, curioso, o tal vez no tanto.

POV´S NARUTO

Después de ese primer beso Uchiha-sama se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pensé que tal vez solo hizo eso por mera curiosidad y no se volvería a repetir después de todo tenia por amo, a una persona algo voluble, que equivocado estaba.

Con esa idea en mente, no sospeche de nada cuando me ordenó ir a su cuarto en la noche pues quería darme instrucciones para un trabajo especial.

NARRACION NORMAL

- Con su permiso Sasuke-sama

- Pasa

Sasuke se encontraba en su escritorio frente a su lap-top al parecer acabando una tarea, pasaron los minutos y el azabache ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al rubio, quien se decidió a romper el silencio.

- Disculpe Sasuke-sama, ¿Qué desea que haga?

- Siéntate en la cama y permanece en silencio

Obedeciendo órdenes se dirigió a la cama, espero mas minutos, realmente se encontraba curioso de saber para que fue requerido, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando notó que su amo se sentó junto a él, con una cercanía que a Naruto le pareció ciertamente incomoda.

- Cierra los ojos

- ¿Eh? ¿para que?

- No estas aquí para cuestionar sino para obedecer, anda cierra los ojos.

- Si, perdón

No paso ni medio minuto cuando el blondo sintió los labios del ojinegro en los suyos, lo que provoco que abriera los ojos de golpe.

- Vamos, como aquel día, abre la boca.

- ¿Eh?

- Es una orden

Sumamente intimidado abrió la boca con suma pena, lo cual no desaprovechó el Uchiha pues comenzó a besarlo de una manera tan demandante que a el rubio le temblaba todo el cuerpo, podía sentir la lengua de su amo acariciar la suya, pero las acciones del azabache no se quedaron ahí, una mano fría comenzó a invadir el abdomen de Naruto, mientras que la otra sujetaba con fuerza se cabeza evitando que el rubio se separara del beso.

No sabía como responder solo se dejó llevar cerrando fuertemente los ojos, le costaba admitirlo pero el acto no le disgustaba del todo, de todos modos se trataba de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Primera Vez

Así transcurrió un mes, cada noche Sasuke requería los servicios de Naruto para "arreglar sus cosas", los demás sirvientes tacharon al ojiazul de alguien torpe y lento, ¿cómo después de un mes seguía tardándose media hora en la habitación del joven amo?. Obviamente Kakashi conocía mas al pequeño Uchiha y se daba una idea de lo que pasaba tras esos muros.

Por otra parte el pequeño mayordomo se estaba acostumbrando a la situación, sin embargo su terrible inocencia no le permitió intuir lo que venía.

Sus encuentros eran cada vez mas pasionales y frecuentes. En una ocasión el azabache comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de Naruto quien se empezó a asustar y aun mas cuando este tocaba sus pezones y los lamia.

A los 14 años aumentó la lujuria del amo de la casa, gracias a información adquirida en internet y a platicas casuales entre compañeros, dio el siguiente paso y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral al rubio, la primera vez este no dejo de llorar durante y después del acto, sus sensaciones y sentimientos se revolvieron a tal grado que lo único que apareció fueron las lágrimas, esto al contrario de entristecer al Uchiha, lo excitaba más.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, incrementando su deseo, el azabache le ordenaba que también le practicara sexo oral. Sobra decir que el joven inocente ya no sabia ni que pensar, si, se trataba de esa persona especial para él, pero a su parecer las cosas iban muy rápido y no estaba seguro si su amo hacia esas acciones por lujuria o por amor, aunque estaba casi 100% seguro que era por la primera razón, lo cual no hacia mas que entristecerlo.

No obstante el punto sin retorno llego a los 17 años en un viaje escolar que duraría tres días, por lo cual se hospedarían en un hotel de 5 estrellas. La orden que cambio definitivamente la vida de Naruto, fue la de ir a la habitación del único heredero de la familia Uchiha, alrededor de las 10:00 pm ya que este tenía una tarea especial para el pequeño, quien ya se daba una idea en que consistía esa tarea pero no llegó a imaginarse que no sería lo mismo que antes.

Cumpliendo las ordenes de su amo llegó puntual a su habitación, todo empezó como siempre, besos llenos de pasión, las manos frías de Sasuke recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, palabras lascivas dirigidas hacia su persona, el sabor de su semen en su boca y esas extrañas sensaciones que ya tenia tiempo, se había dado cuenta, lo volvían realmente loco olvidándose completamente de todo.

Pero lo que no esperaba, fue cuando el azabache introdujo lentamente su dedo índice en su entrada al momento que lo besaba.

- ¡¿Sasuke-sama?! … ¡¿Qué hace?!

- Silencio … esta vez llegaremos hasta el final

- Pero… es … duele … ya … sa… sáquelo - Sin prestar la más mínima atención otro dedo mas se abrió paso.

- ¡No! … por … fav… favor mmmmm

- Que lascivo y decías que no te gustaba… bien ya es hora.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke introdujo su pene.

- ¡NO! … me duele … sáquelo

- Idiota … como si fuera a hacerte caso

Las embestidas primero fueron lentas pero después aumentaron de velocidad, sus cuerpos sudorosos comenzaban a tomar ritmo realmente placentero para Sasuke y algo confuso para Naruto.

- Ya … por favor … ya

- Silencio … ¡dios estás tan estrecho!

Naruto perdió la noción del tiempo, su vista se fijo en Sasuke quien reflejaba una gran lujuria en sus ojos.

- ¿Te gusta Naruto? …¡ ahhh ¡

El rubio se quedó perplejo, Sasuke nunca le preguntó su opinión cuando jugaba con su cuerpo.

- Responde… ahhhh… ¿te gusta?

- Sasuke… sama… yo...

No sabia que responder, mas bien no podía ni pensar, las continuas embestidas le daban una sensación que no sabía como describir, pero definitivamente ya no eran dolorosas.

- Dime que te gusta

- ¿eh? ….

- Dime que … ¡ahhh que te gusta que te penetré nghh!

- ….

- Vamos dilo

- Me … gusta …

Si era posible, la cara del ojiazul tomo un color aun mas carmín, se enrojeció hasta los oídos al decir esas palabras.

- Ahhh ¿Qué te gusta? …

- … que sas… ahhh … que sasuke-sama … este dentro de mi

- Bien… maldición eres tan delicioso… nunca me cansare de ti…

- Mmmm

Sin decir mas palabras ambos se vinieron, derramando toda su esencia, sasuke en naruto y este en el vientre de ambos.

Al terminar Sasuke inmediatamente se durmió, pero para sorpresa de su juguete, hizo otra cosa inesperada, ¡lo abrazo!, no lo dejo ir en toda la noche. La verdad se sentía tan bien en los brazos de su amo, protegido y amado como una vez lo hizo sentirse, ya hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cerca de él.

El estar en esa posición lo hizo muy feliz, todos los recuerdos que tenia del Sasuke lascivo y posesivo se iban, dejando al Sasuke amable y gentil que una vez llego a conocer.

Quería aprovechar el momento y también correspondió el abrazo, si tan solo el ojinegro lo amará, cuan feliz seria si fuera asi, el calor del momento hizo que Naruto pronunciara dos palabras que nunca creyó decirle a quien tenia frente a él.

- Te amo

Lástima para Naruto que Sasuke estaba sumamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente, el Uchiha fue el primero en despertar y como siempre, trató a Naruto como si el abrazo de ayer nunca hubiera pasado.

Si, una lástima, también para Sasuke pues de haber escuchado esas simples palabras, las cosas hubieran cambiado para los dos.

Que lástima.

**Kennich: **Me halagas, me hace feliz que te guste el fic. Claro que veremos a Sasuke celoso. Espero te siga gustando.

**Goten Trunks5: **Si, Sasuke es un aprovechado. Pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Con este capi te habrás dado cuenta que no siempre las cosas fueron así. Pero habrá que esperar para saber que paso.

**Ally-Nessi Cullen: **¿Se parece a un doujinshii? ¿Cuál? Para leérmelo jejeje

**Chrona 15: **Me ruborice con tu comentario. Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Amigo**

El haberse convertido en el amante o juguete de Sasuke contrajo diversos cambios en la vida de Naruto, claro, además de las noches interminables de sexo. Ahora el rubio mas que un sirviente parecía un inquilino mas de la mansión Uchiha. Tenía su propio cuarto al lado del de su amo, comía en la misma mesa que Sasuke, ya que rara vez Fugaku y Mikoto comían con su hijo, estos conocían a la perfección a Naruto, de hecho se daban una idea del tipo de relación que tenia con el azabache pero poco les importaba, siempre y cuando no lo hicieran público, después de todo eran una familia de prestigio y la imagen lo era todo.

Otro pequeño cambio fue su ingreso a la prestigiosa escuela Konoha, por supuesto gracias a las influencias de sus patrones. En su primer día, el rubio se quedó perplejo. Esa escuela, prestigiosa por egresar a líderes en todos las ramas de la ciencia y el comercio, mas bien parecía una mansión pero con salones y maestros, el comedor era enorme ahí servían los mas suculentos platillos de todas las partes del mundo, cada salón contaba con una pantalla digital, los alumnos eran provistos de laptops, su biblioteca tenia todo libro que buscaras y ni hablar de los profesores: académicos de excelencia.

Cuando el ojiazul supo que tenia la oportunidad de entrar a esta institución educativa, decidió aprovecharlo al máximo, no solo en la cuestión de los estudios sino también disfrutando sus momentos en la escuela, pues a pesar de no decirlo, extrañaba sus días como estudiante; las clases, conversaciones con amigos, recesos, hasta las tareas parecían bellos recuerdos. Con esa idea en mente el rubio inició emocionado el nuevo ciclo escolar. Desgraciadamente las cosas no resultaron como esperaba.

Todo iba bien en cuanto a estudios se refería, como siempre, destacó entre el alumnado y fue rápidamente reconocido por sus profesores pero precisamente esto provocó los celos de sus compañeros y cierto desprecio al saber sus orígenes humildes.

La escuela entera sabía que de no ser por Sasuke, Naruto no estaría ahí. No obstante existieron personas que si congeniaron con él, como Neji y Hinata Hyuga, los tres simpatizaron al momento pero solo pudieron convivir una semana ya que después ambos primos fueron trasladados a otra escuela al parecer por asuntos de negocios. Otro fue el caso de Sakura Haruno, pero de igual modo, a la semana su familia se mudó por la misma causa.

Casos similares sucedieron con varios chicos quienes intentaron acercarse al Uzumaki, tiempo después se enteró que todas las familias de sus casi amigos, eventualmente de haberlo conocido, habían firmado contratos con la familia Uchiha que implicaban mudarse de domicilio con la excusa de cubrir el terreno internacional. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que su amo estaba detrás de esto.

De no ser por el hecho de que Naruto se atrasó un año (el cual permaneció solo trabajando para Sasuke) lo cual provocó que se encontrara en una clase diferente a la de su amo, permanecería TODO el día junto a Sasuke.

**POV´S NARUTO**

Otro día mas de escuela, a pesar de que ya pasaron años aun no logró acoplarme totalmente. La verdad pensé que me pasaría todos mis días de estudiante sin ningún amigo, pero por fortuna hace una semana ingresó un chico llamado Kiba, ambos simpatizamos al momento al saber que teníamos orígenes similares, los dos veníamos de familias de clase media, él logró su fortuna gracias a los juegos de azar, pero aun conservaba su esencia humilde, no era pretencioso y a diferencia de muchos compañeros me veía como un igual.

El tiempo que pasamos juntos es en verdad grato, platicamos de diversas cosas, que en general los otros chicos no entenderían, por ejemplo un día a la hora de "estudio" conversamos sobre nuestro primer trabajo y los errores de novatos que cometimos, fue muy gracioso, en otra ocasión en la clase de arte que se llevó a cabo en el jardín, compartimos los buenos momentos que pasábamos con nuestra familia.

Por fortuna en esa semana, a Sasuke-sama se le encomendó una investigación en equipo, bastante extensa he de mencionar, lo cual me permitió escabullirme por ratos con mi amigo.

Teniendo en cuenta los eventos pasados decidí esconder mi amistad con Kiba de los ojos de mi amo, no importaba que tendría que hacer, de verdad quería conservar esa amistad, sinceramente extrañaba esa sensación de comprensión, cariño y ayuda incondicional.

Omitiendo detalles muy obvios, como el hecho de que Uchiha-sama y yo compartimos una relación basada mas que nada en el sexo, le comenté a Kiba que mi señor era en verdad muy estricto y si su sirviente personal no estaba cuando lo necesitaba o lo veía perdiendo el tiempo con alguien más, simplemente me ganaría un buen castigo, mi amigo entendió y sin hacer ninguna pregunta acepto esconder nuestra amistad de Sasuke-sama. El hecho de tenerlo a mi lado me hacía muy feliz.

NARRACIÓN NORMAL

Un mes transcurrió sin que Sasuke sospechara algo, los dos amigos en verdad se esmeraban en que nadie los separará, aunque Kiba comenzaba a sentir mas que una simple amistad por su lindo y tierno compañero. Pero nada es para siempre y una fría tarde de Noviembre pasó lo peor.

Aprovechando una hora libre, el ojiazul y el castaño decidieron ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco, después de todo los exámenes ya venían en camino. Un detalle a simple vista insignificante que Naruto debió notar, era que la mesa donde se sentó daba precisamente hacia las canchas de futbol y a esa hora en particular, Sasuke tenia educación física ahí mismo.

Si tan solo Naruto hubiera estado al tanto de esto y hubiera estado mas consiente de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia él, tal vez nada hubiera pasado. Pero el hubiera no existe.

El rubio se encontraba concentrado en sus estudios, pero su amigo castaño era otra historia: miraba hacia todos lados menos al libro, no dejaba de mover los dedos de las manos, no podía permanecer sentado en una misma posición por mucho tiempo. Pasaron unos minutos para que Naruto se diera cuenta de esto.

- Kiba ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh? Si … claro ¿Por qué lo dices? Jejeje

- Pues te noto algo inquieto, si no estas de humor para estudiar, si quieres hacemos otra cosa.

- Pero tu querías venir.

- No importa puedo estudiar en casa, además el punto es que pasemos tiempo juntos.

Esa pequeña frase y la bella sonrisa que le siguió provocaron que Kiba no pudiera contenerse mas y le robará un beso a su amigo. Naruto estaba en blanco, nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación así. Cuando menos se dio cuenta el castaño se encontraba viéndolo fijamente a los ojos con intenciones de volverlo a besar.

- Espera Kiba ¿Qué fue eso?

- Lo siento mi intención era confesarme hoy apropiadamente pero …

- ¿de que hablas?

- Naruto yo…

Kiba no logró acabar la oración, solo pudo sentir como alguien lo apartaba bruscamente de su amigo, provocando que cayera al suelo, al levantar el rostro pudo ver a Sasuke Uchiha abrazando posesivamente a Naruto, quien le dirigía una mirada llena de odio, no lo quería admitir pero esos ojos le provocaron un miedo terrible, el cual solo fue superado cuando escuchó la voz amenazadora del azabache dirigida hacia su persona.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO MALDITO!

Las piernas del castaño no se movían, se quedó estupefacto, comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando vio al ojinegro dirigirse hacia él. Lo último que vio fue el puño de este dirigirse hacia su cara y a Naruto tratando inútilmente de detenerlo.

POV´S SASUKE

¡MALDITO, maldito, mil veces maldito! lo iba a matar ahí mismo. Como se pudo atrever a tocarlo, tocó sus labios, ¡BESO A MI NARUTO!

Iba a seguir golpeándolo hasta quedar satisfecho, cuando sentí dos manos cálidas deteniéndome.

- ¡Sasuke-sama espere! ¡Ya, pare por favor!

Ciertamente me calmé un poco al ver su rostro, pero esto no podía quedarse así, debía aprender a quien pertenecía. Tome su mano con fuerza y lo llevé a la sala de proyecciones.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

- ¿Nos viste?

- ¡Claro que los vi idiota! ¿o que?, me vas a decir que ese cobarde es tu novio.

- ¡NO!, él solo es mi amigo

- Entonces ¿Por qué rayos te estaba besando?

- No lo sé, de repente lo hizo, de veras

- … ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

- ¿perdón?

- ¿QUÉ DESDE CUANDO LO CONOCES?

- … un mes … lo conozco desde hace un mes

Que demonios, ¡UN MES! Tanto tiempo y no me di cuenta, no podía ser posible, ahora no solo estaba sumamente enojado también tenía… miedo.

De no haberlo visto hoy, era posible que ese maldito perro hubiera arrancado a Naruto de mi lado. Que … ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

NARRACION NORMAL

La mente del ojinegro era realmente un caos, debía dejarle claro al rubio que solo debía estar con él, solo con él. Una persona mas racional y menos posesiva le hubiera expresado sus sentimientos a Naruto directamente, pero lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer fue tomar bruscamente al rubio, voltearlo, bajarle los pantalones junto a su ropa interior y comenzar a embestirlo salvajemente.

Durante todos los años en que el Uzumaki había estado con su amo, por mas deseoso que este estuviera, siempre procuraba no lastimarlo al momento de tener relaciones. Pero ahora parecía que el azabache lo embestía con toda la intención de lastimarlo.

- ¡Sas.. sasuke-sama me esta doliendo… me va… a lastimar!

- Cállate, todo esto es tu culpa.

- …¡ por favor... en se… serio me duele!

No exageraba, en su vida el rubio había experimentado tanto dolor, lo único que pudo hacer ante los odios sordos de Sasuke, fue apretar fuertemente los puños, cerrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y esperar el final de esa tortura.

- Dime… ahhh ¿Quién… quien es tu amo?

- …

- ¡RESPONDE!

- Us … usted … por favor… ya pare

- Dilo otra vez … ¿Quién?

- Es … sas… sasuke-sama

Las embestidas siguieron bruscamente hasta que el Uchiha se corrió dentro de Naruto (el cuerpo de este último lo traiciono) y él se vino en su vientre. Cansado y adolorido el rubio solo se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sintió las manos de su amo cargándolo, estilo princesa, hacia una mesa para sentarlo en la misma, el ojiazul pensó que Sasuke iba a continuar, por lo cual comenzó a temblar al momento, pero para su sorpresa sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarlo, desde su vientre hasta la entrepierna quitando todos los restos de semen, posteriormente de manera delicada le colocó su ropa interior y pantalón. El rubio solo se dejó hacer, seguía sollozando y no tenía más fuerzas. Al abrochar el pantalón, Sasuke habló, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento, me excedí, pero tú me obligaste.

- …

- Tu solo debes pensar en mi Naruto, no lo olvides.

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, de pronto sintió la mano del ojinegro rozar tiernamente su mejilla. Si Naruto antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más.

- No tengo ganas de tener más clases, vámonos a casa. No te vas a poder parar, ven súbete a mi espalda

- Pero… ¿y Kiba?

- ¿Qué dijiste Naruto?

- No … nada

POV´S NARUTO

Después de ese horrible día, no volví a ver a Kiba, como los otros, también su familia se mudó al extranjero al momento de unirse a la corporación Uchiha. No tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós.

Sasuke-sama me obligó a tomar un examen para entrar a tercer año, sin la necesidad de cursar el año completo. Al haberlo pasado, por "coincidencia" se me asignó el mismo grupo que a mi amo.

Desde entonces todos los días permanezco junto a él. Y por obras del destino… o del dinero… también en los trabajos en equipo siempre hacemos pareja.

Es verdad que amo con todo mi corazón a esta persona, a veces creo que soy muy tonto por seguir amándolo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… pero así es la realidad.

Antes pensaba que tal vez con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían y comenzaría a tratarme mejor, regresaríamos a ser amigos y en un futuro armado de valor me le confesaría y en el mejor de los casos empezaríamos una bella relación.

Pero como iban las cosas eso nunca iba a pasar. Ya no puedo seguir engañándome, él nunca me iba a amar.

Soy un simple juguete encerrado en una caja. Pero he tomado una decisión, dejare esta caja cueste lo que me cueste.

¿Odian a Sasuke? … creo que ya se su respuesta … jejeje pero no se preocupen tendrá lo que se merece.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: EL PLAN**

- ¿Estas seguro Uzumaki-kun?

- Si, bastante

- Pero ya has sido recomendado para ingresar a la Universidad Sharingan, una oportunidad así no se presenta dos veces.

- Estoy consciente, pero ya lo he meditado mucho tiempo y decidí que esta era mi mejor opción.

- ¡Pero dejar la preparatoria y entrar a trabajar!, con tu nivel académico actual no se te abrirán muchas puertas.

- No se preocupe ya pensé en eso, mi padre me recomendó para comenzar a laborar en la misma empresa que él y de ser aceptado entraría como asistente, aunque estoy 100% seguro que tendré el trabajo.

- ¿no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión?

- Sinceramente, no. Lo siento.

- Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión pero es tu vida después de todo.

- Gracias director Iruka, un favor mas, ¿podría mantener esto en secreto? en especial de …

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

El rubio solo agacho la cabeza y asintió.

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada.

- De nuevo, gracias.

Ya había trascurrido un mes desde el incidente con Kiba, se podría decir que Sasuke y Naruto regresaron a tener la misma relación de siempre.

No obstante durante este tiempo, Naruto pensó que era tiempo de avanzar y dejar atrás a su amo. Ciertamente fue difícil, pues muchas veces el solo hecho de imaginarse lejos del azabache lograba sumirlo en una terrible depresión. A pesar de los constantes abusos, la fría indiferencia, él lo amaba como un loco.

Antes él criticaba a las mujeres que seguían en relaciones destructivas pero ahora de un modo u otro; las comprendía. Siempre existía la esperanza del cambio.

Pero estas mujeres difícilmente tenían finales felices, estadísticamente la mayoría arruinaba su vida al lado de un abusador. Él no sería parte de esas estadísticas.

El plan era simple: dejar de trabajar para Sasuke, también la escuela y comenzar a trabajar en la misma empresa que su padre. No trabajaría mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para ahorrar lo suficiente para seguir con sus estudios sin molestar a su familia con el dinero, se atrasaría bastante en la escuela pero valía la pena.

Inclusive ya había pensado en la remota posibilidad de que Sasuke se negará a aceptar su renuncia, hablaría con Fugaku, estaba seguro que él no se opondría y Sasuke tendría que acatar las órdenes de su padre, después de todo la última palabra la tenía él, ¿no? .Claro que todo esto lo mantendría en secreto de su amo.

El plan iba viento en popa, el director, con mucha renuencia, comenzó con el papeleo necesario para que el ojiazul dejara la escuela, ya hacía una semana había acudido a realizar los exámenes para ingresar a trabajar, aprobando todos y Sasuke no sospechaba nada, al menos eso creía él.

Pero empezó a ser mas cuidadoso cuando una noche en la cena, se dio cuenta que había dejado ciertos detalles al aire, los cuales podrían echar todo a perder.

- Oye Naruto

- Si dígame

- ¿ Dónde estuviste el día de hoy?

- Ya le había comentado que fui a visitar a mi familia

- Mmmm pero hoy es Sábado, ¿no?

- Si ¿y?

- Si no mal recuerdo me habías comentado que tus hermanos asisten a clases extras, por que estaban en riesgo de reprobar algunas materias.

- Si, pero mi mamá y …

- Ah y que este día en particular, tu madre fue invitada a una fiesta con sus vecinos.

- Si, pero estaba mi pa…

- Y me parece que habías dicho que tu padre iba a doblar turno hoy o ¿me equivoco?

- …

- ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

- Es que si fui a mi casa pero …

- ¿Y te quedaste dos horas solo?, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

Naruto solo pensó en lo idiota que fue, no se le paso por la cabeza ninguno de esos detalles cuando le informo que iba a ir con su familia y es que ese dia había ido a la entrevista de empleo. Pero el rubio pensaba que cuando él intentaba entablar conversación con su amo con cualquier trivialidad, este no lo escuchaba, entonces ¿Cómo recordaba esas cosas insignificantes?

El azabache parecía calmado, pero el rubio lo conocía y en estas situaciones era cuando estaba mas enojado.

- Y bien Naruto, espero tu respuesta.

No sabia que decir, era muy malo mintiendo, la verdad tuvo que idear su plan con mucha anticipación para actuar bien, ahora estaba en blanco.

- … bueno es que me encontré a un amigo y …

- ¿Quién?

Lo había echado a perder, desde lo sucedido con Kiba, Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a quien se le acercase y le ordeno que le informara de cualquier persona que le hablara, por mas trivial que esto fuera y ahora Naruto salía con esto para zafarse de la pregunta. Definitivamente no sabía mentir.

- Bueno, no … este…

El ojiazul era un manojo de nervios, tenia la mirada dirigida al suelo, las manos le comenzaron a sudar, quería irse de ahí.

Sin pronunciar palabra Sasuke se levantó de su silla, lo cual asustó mas al rubio, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró.

Se acercó a Naruto, a una distancia que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. El azabache levanto bruscamente el mentón del rubio.

- Mírame a los ojos - Su voz sonaba tan autoritaria, el rubio no pensó en nada solo obedeció.

- ¿Hiciste algo que no puedes decirme? o ¿te viste con alguien?

- …

- Ultima oportunidad ¡¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE HOY?!

- …

- Si así lo quieres

Sasuke lo besaba bruscamente al momento que lo despojaba de su ropa, su camisa quedo echa pedazos y su pantalón un asco. Abrazó a Naruto tan fuerte que lo lastimaba. El beso no paraba y cada vez la lengua de Sasuke jugaba mas con la de Naruto, una línea de saliva escurrió por el labio del ojiazul. El azabache pasó a lamer el cuello del rubio.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- … mmm

Sin decir mas, Sasuke lo subió rápidamente a la mesa, colocándolo en cuatro y sin preparación alguna lo penetro dando embestidas rápidas y profundas. Naruto solo comenzó a llorar.

- Sasu … sasuke-sama … ¡ME DUELE! Ya pare …

- Ahhh ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Contesta, Maldición!

- … por fav… por favor… ya no puedo … mmm

La noche continuo igual. Sasuke no paro de tener sexo salvaje con Naruto, lo colocaba en posiciones que incomodaban al rubio, en una de tantas su cadera se golpeo con la mesa y a pesar de sus suplicas, Sasuke no paraba. Naruto no pudo mas y perdió la conciencia pero antes de cerrar los ojos casi podía jurar que vio tristeza y no lujuria u odio en la cara de su amo.

A la mañana siguiente el lindo ojiazul despertó en su habitación con la pijama puesta y el desayuno en su cómoda. El solo recordar la noche pasada reafirmaba su decisión, debía irse.

Por el momento tenía que pensar en que decirle a Sasuke sobre su paradero del día anterior, debía ser algo realmente convincente, no quería repetir lo pasado anoche, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en una buena mentira pues en ese preciso instante su amo entró con una carta en su mano.

Naruto comenzó a tener miedo pero este desapareció al momento que vio la mirada del azabache: sus ojos estaban apagados, tenia la mirada viendo al suelo, parecía desanimado, se veía triste como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero eso era imposible, en lo que llevaba viviendo ahí, nunca había visto llorar al ojinegro. El azabache se sentó en la cama.

- Toma, te llegó una carta.

Su voz se oía tan apagada. Naruto no dijo nada solo la tomo.

- Quédate en la cama el tiempo que quieras, si necesitas algo solo avísame.

- … gracias

- Ordene que te compraran ropa nueva, cuando llegue te la traigo para que te la pruebes.

Siempre que Sasuke tenia sexo con él y su ropa salía rota en el proceso este nunca se la reponía, ¿Por qué ahora si?

- ¿No esta frio el desayuno? Si quieres lo vuelvo a calentar

- Asi esta bien, gracias

El ojinegro estaba por salir, cuando Naruto tuvo el deseo de que su amo permaneciera a su lado.

- ¡Sasuke-sama!

Velozmente el azabache volteo

- Si, dime

- No … nada

- Ah … bueno, descansa

- Gracias

Sin decir mas, Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando confundido a Naruto por su reciente actitud, no solo por su estado de ánimo sino que también el hecho de que no lo volvió a interrogar, de hecho parecía como si lo acontecido la noche pasada no hubiera ocurrido.

Si tan solo Sasuke lo tratara como lo había hecho ahora, como persona, no como un juguete, cariñoso y atento. El ojiazul se quedaría a su lado siempre, pero las cosas no eran así.

* * *

Una sincera disculpa me tarde en este capi, perdón. Muchas gracias por comentar se los agradezco de corazón. Espero les haya gustado y dentro de poco ya sabremos como eran estos dos cuando eran niños


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: BELLOS RECUERDOS**

**POV´S NARUTO**

Ya tengo medio día en la cama, aunque no me gusta estar mucho tiempo acostado, ahora no me quiero levantar.

Sasuke ha venido varias veces preguntando como me encuentro, esto es muy raro viniendo de él. Toda esta atención provocó que recordará cuando éramos niños, en esos entonces, sasuke siempre era amable. De hecho esto ocasiono que me enamorara de él… desde ahí me equivoque.

**FLASH BACK**

Al entrar a trabajar para Sasuke, este me trataba peor que a los demás sirvientes, se esmeraba en dejarme tareas extenuantes. Yo aguantaba y obedecía sin chistar, realmente necesitaba el dinero, además una parte de mi consideraba todo esto un reto, algo así como una batalla entre mi amo y yo. Si él me ordenaba planchar toda su ropa en una hora, yo lo hacía en media, le demostraba que con esa actitud infantil no iba a lograr que renunciara. No señor, Naruto Uzumaki lucha hasta el final.

Tiempo después, el teme comenzó a "invitarme" a jugar (por no decir ordenarme), siempre decía que no me ilusionara, solo jugábamos juntos para demostrarme lo fácil que era ganarme sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Esto no me importaba mucho, me divertía mucho jugando con él.

A causa de la situación precaria de mi familia, mi trabajo y las constantes visitas al hospital, rara vez tenía tiempo para mi, por eso los momentos que compartíamos me eran muy gratos. Por un instante lograba olvidar todas mis responsabilidades y era el niño de 12 años sin preocupaciones que siempre, en secreto, anhelaba ser.

Recuerdo una vez, cuando me sobreesforze mas de la cuenta. Durante una dos semanas solo dormí aproximadamente 2 horas, ya que para nuestra desgracia: Ino y Konohamaru enfermaron de Influenza, su situación se complicó al grado de ser hospitalizados, aunque mi padre ya estaba consiente, los médicos no lo daban de alta pues querían estar seguros de que no existiera ninguna secuela grave del accidente. Motivo por el cual ahora 3 miembros de la familia se encontraban internados. Mama y yo nos partíamos en dos para estar con ellos, no descuidar nuestros trabajos y cuidar la casa, además de las pocas horas de sueño, no comíamos adecuadamente.

Mamá resistió mas, era un hueso duro de roer pero aunque yo fuera igual de enérgico, todavía era un niño en desarrollo y todas estas deficiencias provocaron que colapsara.

Me encontraba, según yo, lavando la ropa de Sasuke, cuando él se me acerco algo preocupado al ver mi estado. Y no era para menos me sentía terrible, tenía escalofríos, me temblaban las piernas, algo de vértigo comenzó a aparecer y mi visión se ponía borrosa.

- ¿Qué rayos haces dobe?

- ¿Eh? … pues lavando su ropa

- Estas metiendo la vajilla en la lavadora

- ¿Ah? cierto … perdón voy a …

De repente todo se oscureció, solo pude escuchar la voz de Sasuke gritando mi nombre asustado. Me desmayé.

Al despertar me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, bastante lujoso he de añadir, estaba totalmente confundido. Iba a pararme para ir en busca de respuestas, cuando en el preciso momento entro mi amo.

- ¡Que diablos, acuéstate aun no estas bien!

- Pero …

- Obedece

- Esta bien, disculpe Sasuke-sama, ¿qué me ocurrió?

- Si serás dobe, te desmayaste en la mansión, te trajimos al hospital, los médicos dicen que la causa fue el exceso de trabajo y malnutrición. En serio ¿Cómo descuidaste tanto tu salud?

- ¡Oh! Lo siento y… ¿Cuántas horas llevó aquí?

- ¿Horas? Tienes dos días hospitalizado … tonto

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero el trabajo! …¡ mi mamá! … ¡mis hermanos! …

- ¡Silencio! Que ruidoso eres

- Pero …

- Tu familia esta bien, de un modo u otro se las arreglaron, al parecer tu madre va a venir a verte en la tarde, creo que esta con tus hermanos ahora.

- ¿Cómo sabe?

- … tu mamá le dijo a Kakashi y el de chismoso me dijo a mí, no es como si a mí me importara preguntar.

- …

- Bueno me voy a la escuela, quédate aquí y si me llegó a enterar que te escapaste, pobre de ti.

Algo molesto, solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Me marcho

- ¡que tenga bonito día!

- Que dobe eres

Al marcharse Sasuke yo aún me sentía intranquilo, él no ahondo en detalles sobre mi familia así que no estaba 100% seguro si lo que dijo era verdad, tal vez solo me estaba mintiendo. Unas horas después, mamá llegó a visitarme.

- ¡Hola Naru!

- ¡mamá!

- Lo siento hijo, no pude venir antes es que estaba con Ino y Konohamaru.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien

Me asuste cuando vi como mi madre empezaba a llorar sin razón aparente.

- Mira a lo que te he orillado, tienes doce años y tuviste que ser internado por estrés y malnutrición, dejaste la escuela para poder trabajar y … en vez de estar jugando me ayudas con los quehaceres del hogar o con tu papá y hermanos … yo no quería esto para ti hijo … te juro que no.

- Mamá

Sin más la abraze fuertemente.

- Esta bien mami.

- No hijo, no esta bien

- No te preocupes, no estoy resentido, de hecho me considero afortunado

- ¿Qué?

- Pues si, en muchas otras familias todo esto nos hubiera desintegrado pero nosotros estamos mas juntos que antes.

- ¡Naru!

Felizmente añadí

- Además nos llueve pero no nos graniza. Dentro de poco a papá ya lo dan de alta y ¿recuerdas? Los doctores dijeron que mis hermanos tenían buen pronóstico y a mi me pagan.

- Perdón hijo … perdón

- Ya mamá cálmate

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que mi madre se tranquilizó. Cuando comencé a comer ella me comentó algo que realmente me intrigo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón hijo

- ¿En que?

- Nos llueve pero no nos graniza.

- Pues claro

- Somos afortunados de que entraras a trabajar en ese lugar y te encontraras a un niño tan lindo y amable como Sasu-chan.

Casi me atragantó con la comida al escuchar esto, ¿lindo? ¿amable? ¿SASU –CHAN?

- Cof … cof

- ¿Estas bien Naru?

- Si… pero ¿Por qué dices que Sasuke-sama es tan amable y… lindo?

- ¿No te lo dijo él?

- Decirme ¿Qué?

- Se ofreció a pagar la cuenta de tu hospitalización, junto a la de tus hermanos.

Yo estaba que no cabía en mi asombro.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, no solo eso, hoy mismo, por ordenes suyas, Kakashi-san contrató a enfermeras particulares quienes estarán al pendiente de tu papá y hermanos y me comentó que estos días que estas en el hospital no se te descontaran de tu paga.

- …

- La verdad, me imaginaba que Sasu-chan iba a ser otro niño ricachon y solo te iba a fastidiar todos los días pero me alegro de haberme equivocado. Debes agradecerle como se debe hijo.

- Si mamá

No lo podía creer, Sasuke haciendo eso ¿por mi?, ¡imposible!. Sin saber muy bien la causa, una sensación cálida se formó en mi corazón, no lo entendí al momento pero se sentía bien. Ahí comenzó.

Seguí hospitalizado otros dos días más, durante ese tiempo Sasuke siempre me iba a visitar, estaba casi todo el día a mi lado, jugábamos cartas, veíamos televisión, a veces incluso me llegaba a contar como le había ido en la escuela, siempre escuchaba atento a todo lo que decía. Así me entere que en realidad no tenia amigos y la mayor parte de sus compañeros le dirigían la palabra siempre con el interés de estar al lado de un Uchiha, pero nada más. No solo eso el muy teme era famoso con las chicas y las cartas de amor nunca dejaban de aparecer.

En vez de sentirme celoso hacia él, no sabía porque, pero empezaba a odiar a chicas que ni conocía. Me alegraba el saber que él no les daba la mas mínima importancia. En varias ocasiones sin pensarlo bromeaba con él y siempre lo remataba al llamarlo teme, nunca me gritó solo me veía con cara de enojo, claro, yo me disculpaba a los dos segundos.

Me desconcerté cuando note que cada vez que estaba a su lado, mi corazón enloquecía y no podía evitar sonrojarme. Una vez tuve la oportunidad de verlo dormir tranquilamente, entonces me di cuenta: mi amo era en verdad muy apuesto.

Por otra parte con mi familia las cosas iban mejorando: papá ya se encontraba, aun reposando, en la casa, Ino y Konohamaru ya se encontraban en recuperación, mamá estaba mas serena.

Pero yo estaba sumamente confundido, al estar cerca de Sasuke o el escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, me ponía sumamente feliz y no entendía por que. Decidí preguntar sobre esta duda a la persona mas inteligente que conocía: mi papá. En una de mis visitas familiares aproveche para hacerlo.

- Papá

- ¿Qué pasa Naru?

- Pues quería preguntarte sobre algo que me esta pasando y no entiendo.

- ¿Algo malo hijo?

- Mmm pues no es malo … creo

- Cuéntame

- Veras desde hace algunos días comencé a sentirme algo raro al estar junto a una persona.

- ¿Raro? ¿Cómo?

- Pues el corazón me palpita muy rápido, me sudan las manos y me sonrojo pero lo mas extraño es que me siento bien. Además cuando me habla me pone realmente feliz.

- Mmm

- ¿es malo?

- Pues algo

- ¿en serio?

- Si, Naru ya esta dejando de ser mi bebé.

- ¿Eh?

- Al parecer estas enamorado hijo

- ¡¿Qué?! … ¡NO! … ¿oh si?

- Tienes los síntomas clásicos, dime Naru ¿te dan ganas de abrazar y besar a esa persona?.

No lo había pensando pero ahora que papá lo mencionaba, por órdenes de Sasuke, él y yo nos besábamos todas las noches. Y aunque a veces me besaba de una manera algo brusca existían ocasiones en las cuales sus labios rosaban suavemente los míos y me besaba lentamente. Esos me gustaban mas. Recordar eso me puso tan rojo como un tomate. Lo cual mi papá tomo como un: si.

Pero al reflexionar en ello, mucho antes de que él me ordenara besarlo, en varias ocasiones yo lo abrazaba sin que me lo pidiera incluso una vez lo bese. En ese instante me di cuenta: estaba enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero otra duda me asalto.

- Pero ¿es obligatorio que me tenga que gustar una mujer?

- ¿de que hablas hijo?

- Esta mal ¿si me enamoró de un hombre?

Mi papá se quedo mudo, su mandíbula casi toca el suelo por abrir tanto la boca con la sorpresa. Ahora da algo de risa recordarlo, pero en ese momento me asusté mucho al ver su reacción y empecé a llorar.

- ¿Estoy mal? … ¿soy raro?

- Perdón Naru, solo me sorprendiste pero no tiene nada de malo corazón. No te voy a mentir, la sociedad ve con malos ojos a los hombres que se aman entre si. Pero tu mamá y yo no pensamos igual. Si tu amas a esa persona y él te ama, no hay problema. Cualquier decisión que tomes, siempre estaremos de tu lado hijo, confiamos en ti.

- Gracias papi

Después de esa charla, los días venideros, intente acercarme mas a Sasuke, le llevaba comida casera, platicaba diversas cosas con él y en nuestros encuentros nocturnos, me gustaban mucho los besos lentos y que me viera solo a mi.

Pero todo cambio un día, aun no se por que, pero Sasuke comenzó a ser mas frio conmigo. A la hora de vernos, ya era rara la vez, que me besara tiernamente, empezó a tocar mi cuerpo de una manera muy lasciva. No me molestaba mucho, sabia que las parejas hacían esto pero la mayor parte de sus caricias carecían de afecto. Dejo de brindarme detalles y no me prestaba tanta atención como antes

Crédulamente pensé que tal vez algo malo le había pasado y con el tiempo volvería a ser mi Sasuke. Supe que había no lo tendría de vuelta, una noche en la cena.

- Ey Naruto

- ¡Si! ¿Qué pasa?

Aun atesoraba mucho cuando me llamaba por mi nombre y no Dobe.

- ¿Cuánto llevas ahorrado?

- … pues no ahorro mucho, la mayor parte de mi sueldo se lo doy a mis padres.

- Entonces ¿Cómo diablos me vas a pagar?

- ¿pagar? ¿pagar que?

- Acaso no recuerdas cuando colapsaste y yo pague tu estancia en el hospital y la de tus hermanos y varias cosas mas.

- Si pero yo pensé …

- Pues no andes pensando cosas que no son, tienes esa deuda conmigo y a menos que no la pagues no te puedes ir de aquí.

Me quede son habla, todas esas atenciones, esa aparente preocupación e interés por mi, ¿fue mentira? La idea que me forme de esta persona fue equivocada.

Esa noche no pare de llorar, no solo por la decepción que me había llevado, si no también por que a pesar de todo una parte de mi … seguía amándolo.

Pasaron los años y muy extraña era la ocasión en que Sasuke me tratara cariñosamente. Solo cuando se encontraba dormido lograba recibir abrazos de su parte. Solo me daba falsas esperanzas.

Con mucho esfuerzo logre juntar el dinero suficiente para pagarle. Pero al ver a mis padres sumamente felices y ciertamente tranquilos, de saber que me alguien tan dadivoso como Sasuke era mi jefe y "cuidaba" de mi, no hacia mas que seguir ahí.

Asi llegamos al día de hoy, yo en la cama, recordando a un Sasuke que nunca regresara.

NARRACION NORMAL

Habiendo recordado todo esto, el ojiazul cayó en la cuenta que no había abierto la carta. Cuando la inspeccionó mas de cerca pudo ver como el sobre se encontraba algo arrugado y mal pegado, pensó que tal vez el cartero la maltrató, no le dio mas importancia.

Al abrirla vio en sus manos la llave para salir de esa jaula. Había sido aceptado para trabajar en la empresa, solo tenia que acudir la próxima semana para la firma de contrato, capacitación e inmediatamente entraría a laborar.

La próxima semana, sin falta y puntualmente, iría a firmar ese contrato y le diría adiós a Sasuke.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capi veremos ahora los recuerdos de Sasuke y por que el teme, cambio tan de repente.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: BELLOS RECUERDOS (parte 2)**

Horrorizado, desconcertado y sin aliento, eran unas pocas palabras que describían como se sentía Sasuke en esos momentos. Y todo esto provocado por un simple pedazo de papel, bueno mejor dicho por lo escrito en el.

_Estimado Sr. Uzumaki Naruto, nos es un placer informarle que ha aprobado satisfactoriamente los exámenes teórico y psicométrico._

_Con la finalidad de que forme parte de la compañía Kishimoto, se requiere su presencia el día 15 de mayo del año en curso a las 9:00 am, para la correspondiente firma de su contrato y comenzar a laborar lo antes posible._

_Sin mas por el momento le enviamos un cordial saludo._

_Atte. Administración de recursos humanos _

Lo dejaría solo. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho apareció, se sintió sumamente triste y por primera vez en su vida: tenía miedo. Estaba consciente de que a últimas fechas no había sido muy amable con Naruto, pero no se imaginaba que el ojiazul ya se encontrara pensando en una forma de abandonarlo.

Una parte de si, quería reírse ¿desde cuando se volvió tan dependiente del rubio como para ponerse así?, ¿desde cuando lo comenzó a amar?

**POV´S SASUKE**

Lo recuerdo claramente, la primera vez que vi a Naruto, no pude más que odiarlo, ¿la causa? Ese niño pobre, muerto de hambre, evidentemente era mas feliz que yo y a diferencia de mi, tenía una amorosa familia. No lo soportaba. Alguien de su nivel no se merecía eso.

A pesar de que lo hubiera hecho sufrir despidiéndolo al instante, decidí contratarlo y fastidiarlo hasta el cansancio. Se convertiría, justamente en lo que él no quería: en mi juguete.

Cada día ideaba las mejores maneras de molestarlo. Ver su cara de cansancio y un enojo que no podía expresar, me divertía al máximo. Pero él no se iba, eso de hacerle la vida imposible se estaba tornando aburrido. Pensé en despedirlo, si no me entretenía, no me servía. Pero en una ocasión sin pensarlo mucho le ordene tener una partida de videojuegos conmigo.

Esa vez, fue la primera en bastante tiempo que realmente me divertí mucho. Anteriormente cuando un mocoso me invitaba a ser partícipe de sus juegos, siempre me dejaban ganar, no es que yo fuera malo, pero sus intenciones eran obvias. Eran solo unos lamebotas.

Pero Naruto a pesar de saber que era solo un criado, ponía su esfuerzo en cada ronda. Las caras que ponía al perder eran muy graciosas. Se sumió tanto en el juego que en una de tantas derrotas se le escapo decirme "teme". Me sorprendí mucho, claro se disculpo inmediatamente. En un principio pensé que también se estaba dejando ganar. Sin embargo me ganó en dos ocasiones seguidas, al hacerlo armó tanto alboroto que Kakashi entraba asustado pensando que algo malo había pasado. Sin darme cuenta de cuando paso, ya me estaba disfrutando también la pequeña competencia.

Después de esto, rápidamente se convirtió en mi compañero de juegos. Jugábamos futbol, baloncesto, juegos de mesa, etc. No obstante cuando me percataba de que estaba riendo con él, volvía mi orgullo Uchiha y lo mandaba de regreso a sus labores. Nunca admitiría que me agradaba la compañía de un sirviente. Lo cual se volvió algo difícil de sostener pues Naruto era simpático, juguetón e inocente.

Nuestra relación cambió hasta el día de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. El saber que al menos, a parte de Kakashi, le interesaba sinceramente a otra persona me hacia feliz… pero solo un poco.

Aun no tenía bien definidos mis sentimientos, ni cuando pasábamos las noches besándonos, sinceramente, solo lo hice por que las pocas veces que veía a mis padres besarse, parecían disfrutarlo bastante. Me dio curiosidad y quise probar.

Descubrí que Naruto me agradaba y mucho, cuando gane el trofeo a primer lugar en la prueba de natación. No me emocionaba del todo, pero cuando se lo conté a Kakashi él se puso muy feliz, estaba admirando el trofeo cuando Naruto entró a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi-san? Se ve muy feliz

- Y no es para menos, Sasuke-sama acaba de ganar un premio por ser el mejor en natación.

- ¡En serio! ¡genial!

Sin previo aviso el dobe me abrazó efusivamente dándome un beso en la mejilla al momento que me felicitaba. Yo me quede estupefacto. Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? Eso es una falta de respeto para tu amo

- Lo siento, esto hacemos en mi familia cuando felicitamos a alguien

- Pero no estas en tu casa además …

- Déjalo Kakashi

- Pero

- Si es una costumbre, pues que lo haga, no me importa

Lo último lo dije fría y altaneramente, disimulando lo bien que se había sentido ese abrazo y beso cálido. Tenía deseos de sonreír y también abrazar a Naruto, pero mi imagen estaba ante todo.

Posteriormente cuando había una competencia, me esforzaba mucho en ganarla y no era por el reconocimiento y aprobación de mis padres sino por que deseaba los besos y abrazos de Naruto.

- ¿Y ese trofeo Sasuke-sama?

- … gane el torneo de ajedrez… nada mas

- ¡Que bien!

- … ¿no me vas a felicitar?

- … ¡CLARO!

Una parte de mi sabia que me estaba enamorando del dobe, pero la otra se negaba a aceptarlo. Me di por vencido un día en la escuela.

En esos entonces Naruto ya acudía al instituto conmigo. Era la hora de la salida, por lo cual me dirigí a su salón, siempre salíamos juntos. Antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo, observé como varios chicos lo rodeaban, pensando lo peor iba a salir en su defensa cuando uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

- Uzumaki ¿Cómo vas con el Uchiha? Seguramente un poco mas y ya lo tienes comiendo de tu mano ¿no?

Otro mas intervino en la conversación pero Naru no decía nada.

- Si, eres listo, a pesar de ser un muerto de hambre.

- Claro, mira que todos hemos hecho lo posible para acércanos al idiota, con la esperanza de que ayudara a nuestras empresas. Pero el estúpido no nos hacia caso. Eres el que mas ha durado a su lado. Felicidades. Aunque te compadezco un poco, ese es insoportable, pero bueno no se le puede culpar, si nadie te quiere, no vas a ser muy agradable. Vamos que ni su familia le hace caso.

- Jajajaja tienes razón el muy maldito se bañara en dinero pero la mitad de la escuela lo odia.

Eran unos idiotas pero sus palabras si llegaron a ofenderme y … herirme. De repente solo escuche como ese caía al suelo. Naruto lo había golpeado.

- ¡NO VUELVAS HABLAR ASI DE SASUKE-SAMA!

- ¿Qué te pasa baboso? El Uchiha esta solo, sino fuera por que es rico nadie le hablaría y esas mujeres solo lo siguen por que quieren un acoston y también engatusarlo como tú.

Nada mas se levantó, el dobe lo volvió a golpear.

- ¡ Cállate de una buena vez!

Pero este sujeto no paraba, vi como intento golpear a Naruto, pero este lo detuvo con facilidad con una simple mano, apretando su puño en el proceso. El idiota solo se quejaba de dolor. Las clases de Karate que le había enseñado, estaban dando frutos.

- Tu no conoces a Sasuke-sama

- ¡Claro que no! Y no lo quiero hacer, por que ESE va a estar solo el resto de su vida

Otro golpe mas, ahora en el estómago.

- ¡No esta solo! ¡YO ESTOY CON ÉL!

Me sentí extraño al escucharlo, no pensaba en nada, solo veía como Naruto se hacia cargo de los demás quienes intentaron golpearlo, sin éxito.

En ese preciso momento deseaba ir con él, abrazarlo, besarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Finalmente lo supe: estaba enamorado de ese dobe.

Desperté de mi asombro al notar que mi rubio se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba escondido, puse mi típica cara de indiferencia como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- ¿Sasuke – sama?

- Te estabas tardando, vámonos

- Si perdón, es que me tenia un asunto importante que atender.

- Mmmm ya veo

Sin notarlo, mi trato hacia Naruto cambio, cuando me hablaba me interesaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, al jugar juntos me interesaba mas ver su cara que ganar. Le obsequiaba regalos, como un peluche de un zorrito de nueve colas, aunque siempre le decía que los compraba para mi pero al final no me gustaban y se los daba. Puras mentiras, al cómpralos siempre pensaba en él.

Las noches se tornaron mas especiales, ahora los besos era mas cálidos y el ver su rostro después de besarnos me volvía loco: tenia los ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y bastante sonrojado.

Mi orgullo iba cediendo cada vez mas, llego el momento en que decidí confesarme. Después de todo Naruto siempre era cariñoso conmigo, seguramente formaríamos una linda pareja.

Pero ese preciso día, Suigetsu, un compañero de clases, a quien aborrecia un poco menos que a los demás, comenzó a hablarme.

- Oye Uchiha

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me enteré que últimamente no te separas de Uzumaki

- A ti que te importa

- ¿Te gusta verdad?

No dije nada, solo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo se enteró?

- Ja, entonces si

- Largate, me molestas

- No te enojes solo vine para advertirte.

- ¿De que?

- No te ilusiones con ese niño, admito que es diferente a los demás mmm algo crédulo.

- ¿Y?

- Al final siempre es lo mismo, no ven lo que somos, solo ven el dinero.

- Naruto es diferente y me lo ha demostrado

- Es factible que pienses asi, después de todo han pasado mucho tiempo juntos tengo entendido, pero él trabaja para ti por su situación familiar ¿no?

- ¿Y que?

- ¿Qué crees que pase cuando ya no necesite trabajar mas?

- …

- ¿Seguirá contigo? ¿dejara a su familia para estar a tu lado? Yo no creo, lo mas seguro es que se ira y no regresará. Dices que no te quiere por tu dinero pero ¿acaso no lo conociste precisamente por eso? Por que quería dinero

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Ya te dije Naruto es muy crédulo e inocente , cuando le pregunte como se conocieron no dejo de hablar.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Por que ya me paso a mi. Piénsalo

Esa tarde no pensé en otra cosa y es que tenia razón, en cuanto las cosas con su familia mejoraran ¿seguiría conmigo? ¿me seguiría hablando? O simplemente me olvidaría. La duda me carcomía. Solo había una manera de saberlo y era preguntárselo directamente.

Nos encontrábamos jugando con el X-box, como siempre Naruto estaba sumido en completar las misiones, cuando me decidí a hablar.

- Naruto

- ¿Aja?

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu familia?

- ¡Mejor! Dentro de poco papá comenzara a trabajar, mis hermanos están totalmente recuperados y a mamá le han ofrecido un trabajo de medio tiempo con buen salario.

Todo me lo dijo con la mirada fija en la televisión.

- Entonces ¿vas a seguir trabajando?

- Pues mis papas me dijeron que yo eligiera, pero ellos quieren que solo me dedique a la escuela.

- ¿Y tu que piensas?

- Pues no es mala idea, a lo mejor dentro de poco dejo de trabajar.

- Entonces ¿ya no estarías aquí?

Pude ver a Naruto algo pensativo y ahora serio.

- Pues … eso creo

Algo en mi se partió en dos. No me amaba y en cuanto no me necesitara mas, me olvidaría, me dejaría votado y seguiría con su vida. Mi razón me decía: "déjalo ir, no lo necesitas, no vale la pena, eres un Uchiha debes mantenerte sereno", pero mi corazón, que me estaba dominando, me ordenada que no lo dejará ir, debía atarlo a mi de cualquier manera. Y al parecer las muestras de afecto no funcionaban. Debía planear algo mas.

NARRACION NORMAL

Lo que Sasuke no sabia es que si bien Naruto deseaba renunciar, no era para alejarse sino por el contrario forjar mas su relación, dejando de ser sirviente y amo. Quería estar a su lado pero como iguales, como amantes, sin que los protocolos lo detuvieran de mostrar su amor. Entonces se confesaría.

No solo eso Suigetsu no le comentó que al conversar con Naruto, el rubio habló efusivamente del azabache, sin parar de hablar de lo bueno que él era.

**POV´S SASUKE**

Me pasé los días pensando en como mantenerlo a mi lado, evitar que me dejara. Se me ocurrió una idea algo cruel pero no me importó.

Tenia tiempo, había pagado los gastos de hospitalización de sus familiares y otros detalles mas. Honestamente no me dolía gastar dinero en él, pero ciertamente pague una suma considerable por todo esto. El dobe tardaría MUCHO tiempo en juntar todo ese dinero. Al cobrárselo no tenia otra opción que trabajar para mí.

Y asi sucedió. No volví a relacionarme del mismo modo con Naruto, se formó algo de resentimiento en mi interior, pues le había mostrado mi lado mas vulnerable y afectuoso y no le importó.

Nuestros encuentros se volvieron mas salvajes. Sentí que al tener sexo, lo marcaba como mi propiedad, por eso lo hacia algo brusco.

Solo cuando me sentía de buenas, mi lado amable, por decirlo de algún modo, me decía que me portara cariñoso con él y lo hacia pero después recordaba el pasado y volvía la misma actitud.

Naruto también cambio, se volvió mas sumiso, ya no me llamaba Sasuke-teme y pocas veces conversábamos. Nos fuimos alejando pero para mi desgracia lo seguía amando.

Sin embargo, no considere el volver a confesarme ¿para que? no me correspondía y ya no escaparía.

Pero ahora todo se derrumbaba, Naruto ya estaba preparando todo para irse, seguramente ya lo tenia bien planeado, sus padres ya debían saberlo, no es tonto. Y es que ahora se negaba a que yo le comprara cualquier cosa por mas pequeña que fuera, no deseaba endeudarse mas, incluso el pagaba su comida e insistía en pagarme alquiler por su habitación, para convertirse en un sirviente mas.

**NARRACION NORMAL**

Sasuke Uchiha se caracterizaba por su personalidad fría y calculadora, así como don de liderazgo. Pero ahora esa sublime figura se encontraba asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos, con una sola pregunta en su mente.

¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

Pues bien, espero les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: ADIÓS**

Pasaron unos minutos después de haber leído la carta. Aunque en un principio Sasuke se desplomo completamente, ahora ya estaba mas tranquilo. Recapacito, sabía que no ganaba nada solo llorando. Era momento de actuar.

Sencillamente pudo haber escondido la carta del ojiazul pero fue Kakashi quien se la entrego, si Naruto llegaba a preguntar su mayordomo le diría la verdad. A él no lo podía controlar del todo.

Aun así tenia todas las de ganar, sabia el lugar y la fecha en la que fue citado el rubio. Era predecible saber que ese día Naruto pondría una excusa para no ir a la escuela. Pensándolo detenidamente el problema no era muy complicado, solo debía evitar a toda costa que él acudiera a firmar ese maldito contrato, nada mas.

El 15 de mayo se acercaba peligrosamente. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke ya estaban preparados. De este modo la semana pasó normalmente, hasta que llegó ese día tan importante.

El ojiazul, como bien había supuesto Sasuke, tenia planeado mentir y decirle que no sentía bien como para acudir a clases, una vez solo, saldría de la casa rumbo a la compañía. Debía ser rápido pues su cita era a las 9:00 am.

**POV´S NARUTO**

Por fin llegó la hora. Me siento muy nervioso, si todo sale bien, pronto seré libre. Decidí tardarme un poco mas al alistarme para ir a la escuela, eso convencería a Sasuke de que en verdad me sentía mal, pues regularmente soy veloz en estas cosas. De repente él ya se encontraba en la puerta de mi habitación mirándome fijamente. Cambie mi rostro intentando verme débil.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? se nos hace tarde, apúrate.

- … es que sinceramente… no me siento muy bien, pensaba tomarme el día.

- Mmmmm y exactamente ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele la cabeza y estoy algo mareado.

- Ya veo, entonces me quedo contigo a cuidarte.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… usted debe ir a clases, sabe que a Fugaku-sama le molesta que no asista. No se preocupe, estaré bien.

- ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme en las clases sabiendo que estas mal? Me quedo aquí o ¿te molesta?

Era evidente que no estaba preocupado por mi, solo deseaba fastidiarme.

**POV´S SASUKE**

Obvio… demasiado obvio. El dobe no sabe mentir. Desvía su mirada de la mía al hablarme, juega con sus manos, se nota la inseguridad. Tengo suerte de que sea tan inocente. Ya gané.

**NARRACIÓN NORMAL**

- No, no me molesta pero… - Naruto ya se estaba desesperando. No se esperaba esto.

- No se diga mas, acuéstate, te hará bien

- A decir verdad, no me siento tan mal, después de todo si puedo ir a la escuela.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue escabullirse de Sasuke en el instituto. No le gustaba la idea de ir en uniforme a firmar su contrato pero ya no tenia de otra.

- Claro que no Naruto, preocúpate mas por tu salud, ¿Qué tal si es algo grave?. Mejor quédate en casa.

- Pero …

Ya no sabía que excusa poner. Seria difícil, si no es que imposible, escaparse de la casa con su amo en ella. Se angustió tanto que solo habló, ya no pensó.

- ¡Sasuke-sama, la verdad tengo un compromiso importante, debo ir a un lugar hoy mismo!

- Haberlo dicho antes, claro puedes ir

- ¡En serio! Muchas gracias, en verdad yo …

- Pero antes vamos a jugar

- … ¡¿Qué?!

Sin decir mas el pelinegro se sentó en la cama, bajándose el cierre del pantalón.

- Anda, lámelo

El ojiazul estaba anonadado, fue muy ingenuo al pensar que su amo iba a dejarlo ir así como así, pero aun tenia una oportunidad, eran las 7:00 am si se apuraba, lo lograría. Rápidamente saco el miembro del ojinegro, empezó lamiendo la punta, con su lengua acariciaba el glande y una vez que el pene estuvo bien lubricado con su saliva lo introdujo de lleno en su boca, en un vaivén placentero para Sasuke. Odiaba admitirlo pero en ocasiones anteriores, cuando Naruto le practicaba sexo oral, él también lo disfrutaba pero en ese instante solo pensaba en apurarse, debía hacer que se viniera lo antes posible.

Apenado movía su lengua en círculos, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los testículos de sasuke, era muy vergonzoso pero si de esta manera lograba terminar rápido, valía la pena. No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera el semen de su amo en la boca.

- Trágatelo todo - Obedeció

- Sasuke-sama… ya acabe ¿puedo irme ya?

- No juegues Naruto, claro tu boca es genial, pero ni de broma estoy satisfecho solo con eso, debo penetrarte una y otra vez para darme por bien servido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror, ¿Cómo demonios llegaría a tiempo?. Conocía a Sasuke de sobra. Era una bestia en la cama, sus sesiones de sexo duraban horas.

- Pero… ¿puedo irme? Le prometo que al regresar …

- Hicimos una promesa, satisfáceme y te vas.

- Es que …

El azabache se hizo de oídos sordos, tumbo a Naruto en la cama, al momento que lo desnudaba y comía a besos. Pero esta vez el ojiazul no podía caer ante la tentación… no debía.

- ¡No Sasuke-sama! … ¡déjeme!

Por mero instinto, el rubio empujo fuertemente a Sasuke, hasta tirarlo al piso. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. Los ojos del pelinegro se encontraban escondidos en la sombra de su cabello, sin pronunciar palabra se colocó encima del rubio, sujetó sus manos imposibilitándolo para moverlas. El ojinegro reanudo su labor con los besos y lengua.

Las horas pasaron, por mas que Naruto forcejeara, el azabache no lo soltaba.

- ¡Sasuke- sama! … déjeme ya … por favor

- Je… que naruto ¿piensas ir a tu compromiso con ese problemita entre tus piernas?

Se percató, su cuerpo lo traicionó: tenia una erección. El ojinegro comenzó a embestirlo en diferentes posiciones, cada vez con mas lascivia y con perversión. Naru en cuatro, apoyado en el espejo, sobre el escritorio, en el piso.

El rubio dejo de pensar y se concentró en las sensaciones y el placer. Estaba perdido. Acabo exhausto.

- Es todo por hoy

La mirada de Naru se dirigió al reloj. Eran las 11:30 am. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no lo quería aceptar… lo hecho a perder. Sasuke se encaminaba hacia la puerta y antes de salir también vio el reloj.

- Ah ya son mas de las once, de seguro ya contrataron a alguien mas, oí que la compañía Kishimoto no es muy tolerante con estas cosas.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No lo vuelvas a intentar

**POV´S NARUTO**

Lo sabía… siempre lo supo. Por eso el sobre estaba maltratado.

No me ama, me lastima, invade mi intimidad y peor aún, no me deja ir. ¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué me odia?

Siempre he pensado en los demás antes que en mi persona pero ya es suficiente, también quiero ser feliz. Ya no puedo seguir así… ya no aguanto mas.

**NARRACION NORMAL**

Naruto estaba fuera de sí, permaneció horas en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, viendo fijamente hacia la ventana, hacia el exterior; la libertad. Los planes no servían, menos hablar con él. Solo quedaba una opción.

* * *

La noche llegó y a pesar de su triunfo, Sasuke no se sentía precisamente muy feliz, se había extralimitado y al recordar el rostro triste de Naruto aparecía un vacío en su interior. ¿Pero de que otra forma podría conservarlo?, en el pasado fue cariñoso pero no funcionó. No sabia otra manera para no perderlo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se dirigía hacia su habitación, cuando vio a Naruto salir de la suya con una pequeña maleta en las manos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me voy

- ¿A dónde?

- A casa, ya no necesito estar aquí.

Un naruto cabizbajo y un Sasuke sorprendido ponían tensión en el ambiente.

- ¡Te quedas, no acepto tu renuncia!

- Hable con Fugaku-sama por teléfono, él ya me dio su permiso.

- ¡Yo te contrate, no mi padre!

- …

- Escucha si es por lo de hoy …

- Basta

- ¿Qué?

- ¡BASTA! ¡YA NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ… NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, NI QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR! … yo… ¡TE ODIO!

El azabache estaba en trance, no se movía y no quitaba sus ojos del rubio, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Tenía tanto miedo y tristeza como nunca lo había tenido en su vida. No era para menos, ahora a quien mas amaba, lo aborrecía.

Quería llorar, suplicarle perdón a Naruto, inclinarse ante él implorándole que no se fuera… que no lo dejara solo. Pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

- Haz lo que quieras

- Adiós

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Naruto ya no estaba, se había ido.

* * *

Les agradezco de corazón los comentarios, lamento la tardanza pero últimamente no me he sentido muy bien. Espero les haya gustado y los invito a leer el fic de las huellas de nuestro pasado. bye


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 12: ABRIENDO LOS OJOS**

- Perdiste de nuevo dobe  
- Ahhh ¡maldición!  
- Eres malo en esto  
- Teme  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- Nada jajaja. Ahora si te voy a ganar  
- Como quieras, ponle reinicio  
- Siiii

* * *

Últimamente Sasuke no hacia mas que recordar la época donde Naruto no paraba de reír y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a cada momento pero inmediatamente regresaba a su mente el rostro del ojiazul gritándole que lo odiaba.  
Había pasado ya una semana desde la renuncia del rubio. Esto afecto mas a Sasuke de lo esperado. Descubrió que su vida giraba alrededor de él. En las mañanas quien lo despertaba era el ojiazul, le gustaba que su cara fuera su primera imagen del día. Con él desayunaba, iban y regresaban juntos de la escuela, hacían la tarea juntos, veían la tele juntos, a veces hasta se bañaban y dormían juntos. No podía comer, naruto le preparaba la comida, ahora todo era insípido.  
Cada vez lo soportaba menos, se moría por dentro.  
Tomo el hábito de dormir en la cama de Naruto, aun tenía su aroma. Esa habitación era el único lugar donde podía calmarse un poco, razón por la cual ya no salía de ahí.  
Kakashi comenzó a preocuparse, sabia a la perfección que la ausencia de Naruto afectaría a su amo, pero no se imaginó que a tal grado. Pero aunque quisiera ir a la casa del rubio para intentar convencerlo de regresar, eso no le correspondía, era un asunto entre Sasuke y Naruto.  
Aunque se asombró del nivel de orgullo del pelinegro, aun asi y no se dignaba en pedir el perdón del ojiazul. Harto de que la situación no avanzara opto por darle solo un empujoncito al joven Uchiha. Algo que iba a resultar difícil, cuando la única manera de comunicarse era hablándole a través de la puerta.  
- Sasuke-sama, no sea necio  
- Déjame Kakashi  
- Se va a enfermar, aunque no asista a la escuela, tan siquiera salga a comer.  
- Lárgate  
- Sasuke-sama… ¿Qué cree que arregla estando ahí encerrado? Naruto no va a volver por arte de magia.

- Sabe que tengo razón, asi solo empeora las cosas  
- ¡Callate Kakashi! … no sabes nada  
- Claro que lo se… Sasuke-sama usted esta enamorado de Naruto ¿no?  
El azabache, quien se encontraba acostado, se levantó rápidamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió la puerta introduciendo a su mayordomo bruscamente a la habitación.  
- ¿Cómo …  
- ¿Cómo lo se? Sasuke-sama lo he cuidado desde que era un niño, lo conozco a la perfección.

- En serio, no arregla nada estando aquí. Busque a Naruto, hable con él.  
- Es que… ya no se que hacer. Ya intente de todo ¿Cómo voy a lograr que no me deje? Al parecer ya no le urge tanto el dinero como antes  
- Dios mío si no fuera mi amo ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
- ¿Quiere mi sincera opinión?  
- … esta bien, habla  
- Es un idiota señor  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!  
- Déjeme continuar  
A cualquier otro empleado lo hubiera despedido al instante, no sin antes humillarlo por decir semejante osadía, pero se trataba de Kakashi, a quien consideraba como un padre, pues Fugaku rara vez cumplía esa función. No muy convencido, el ojinegro le dio pie para continuar.  
- Traicionó la confianza que Naruto tenia en usted, continuamente lo pisoteaba, no le importaba lo que él pensara. Ya no lo trataba como a una persona sino como a un mero objeto.  
- Pero…  
- Lo único que hizo ese niño fue brindarle su amistad de forma desinteresada y usted solo lo lastimó, no solo física sino emocionalmente.  
Sasuke sentía que cada palabra era como una daga que se le clavaba en el corazón, ¿de verdad tan malo había sido con Naruto?. No. Solo procuraba que no lo abandonara, nada mas.  
- Es mentira, también le interesaba mi dinero y en cuanto ya no le fuera necesario me dejaría.  
- Estoy conteniéndome para no golpearlo, pero no me lo pone fácil, señor  
- ¡Maldición Kakashi! ¿quieres que te despida?  
- Como quiera señor pero ¿en serio piensa que Naruto estaba a su lado por dinero?  
- Si … cuando éramos niños me comentó que en cuanto su situación mejorara, dejaría de venir ¡yo no le importaba Kakashi!. Si, el fue bueno conmigo pero todo se acabaría hasta que ya no me necesitara.  
- Tenia planeado no intervenir mucho, pero veo que las cosas están peor de lo que pensé.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Cuando Naruto era un niño y ustedes aun convivían como buenos amigos. Un día se me acerco algo inquieto pidiendo mi consejo.  
Flash back  
- _Kakashi-san  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Estará bien que me sigan pagando?  
- ¿Y por que no? Ese dinero es por el trabajo que desempeñas  
- Justamente por eso, últimamente Sasuke-sama ya no me ordena limpiar su habitación, planchar su ropa u otras cosas, de hecho me paso la mayor parte del día hablando y jugando con él, además me inscribió a la escuela.  
- ¿Y tu que opinas?  
- Siento como si me pagaran por estar a su lado… no me gusta… en realidad me agrada Sasuke-sama  
- Pero si no te pagaran ya no serias un sirviente de la casa y por lo tanto ya no deberías estar aquí.  
- … ¿y no existe la posibilidad de que ya no trabaje pero sigua viniendo?  
- ¿Para que querrías venir sino es para trabajar?  
- ¡Obvio! Para estar con Sasuke-sama  
- Si a él no le molesta, no le veo el problema Naruto  
- ¡Genial! Mañana hablaré con mis padres y con Sasuke-sama  
A Kakashi le enterneció mucho Naruto. Estaba feliz por su joven amo, ahora ya estaría con la persona que ama.  
Lástima que al día siguiente fue cuando Sasuke le comenzó a cobrar los gastos de hospitalización al rubio.  
Fin flash back_  
- Si aun no me cree, vea la habitación por favor. Naruto solo empaco lo que a lo largo de estos años él compró con su propio dinero. Lo único que se llevó comprado por usted fue un peluche de un zorrito, creo que esto no lo debo explicar verdad. Nunca comenté nada con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos por cuenta propia.  
Al azabache le faltaba la respiración, solo alcanzó a sentarse precipitadamente en la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida. Imágenes de Naruto llenaron su cabeza. El rubio riendo, enojado… llorando. Sin su consentimiento lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Tenia un millón de sentimientos en su pecho, que se condensaron en dos palabras  
- ¿Qué hice?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: GAARA**

_Dos pequeños niños se encontraban en un bello patio, sentados uno frente al otro. Un rubio con una sonrisa de lado a lado y un azabache con su típica cara de seriedad._

_- ¿en serio me lo regala?  
- Si, al final termino por no gustarme.  
- Pero a usted no le gustan los peluches ¿Por qué lo compro?_

- ¿Sasuke-sama?  
- ¿Lo quieres o no?  
- ¡Si, lo quiero! ¡muchas gracias!  
- Lo que sea, ven vamos a ver la televisión o algo.  
- ¡Sip!

* * *

__Naruto se encontraba en la cama, en completo silencio sin apartar sus ojos de aquel peluche. Al irse de la mansión estaba dudoso de si llevárselo o no, un impulso lo obligo a traerlo consigo. Ahora se arrepentía por completo. Ese zorrito de nueve colas no hacia mas que recordarle al azabache pero ¿Qué tenia de especial?. Simple. A pesar de que en el pasado Sasuke le había regalado varias cosas, este poseía un importante significado. Con ese peluche sabia, que al menos antes, Sasuke lo quería tan siquiera como amigo.  
Naruto siempre le platicó al ojinegro lo mucho que le gustaba la leyenda del zorro de nueve colas sin embargo para su desgracia no había mucha mercancía relacionada con él y cuando por fin encontró un peluche, descubrió que era de colección. No tenía el dinero suficiente.  
Al día siguiente su amo se lo regaló, con la excusa de haber realizado una mala compra. El rubio podía ser ingenuo pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que lo había comprado para él. En esa ocasión Naruto no paraba de besar y abrazar a Sasuke.  
6 años después ese zorrito ya no le traía felicidad, sino tristeza y nostalgia, pero por más que intentara tirarlo, no podía.  
Hacia dos días había regresado a su hogar. Realmente agradecía que sus padres no le preguntaron sobre su repentina llegada o su inesperado deseo de no trabajar mas para Sasuke Uchiha.  
Pero se trataba de su familia; lo conocían, sabían que algo andaba mal. No obstante confiaban en su hijo, esperarían cuando estuviera listo para contarles lo que le atormentaba.  
Al ver su estado de ánimo, Minato y Kushina le aconsejaron tomarse un tiempo para si mismo, sin asistir a la escuela o buscar trabajo. Sonaba como una buena idea, pero al no tener nada que hacer solo pensaba en Sasuke, deprimiéndolo aun mas. Para su mala suerte, la mayor parte del día estaba solo; sus hermanos asistían a clases y sus padres trabajaban. No podía ser egoísta y pedirles cancelaran sus compromisos para estar a su lado.  
El sonido del teléfono lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.  
- Buenos días esta hablando a la mansión Uchi…  
El rubio casi se muerde la lengua. ¿Qué no podía pasar un minuto sin que la sombra del azabache apareciera en su vida?  
- ¿Naruto?  
- … lo siento papá, fuerza de costumbre.  
- No te preocupes, te llamaba para molestarte con un favor.  
- No es molestia ¿de que se trata?  
- Olvide un sobre amarillo con gráficas para mi siguiente informe, debe estar en el desayunador ¿podrías traerlo a la oficina?  
- No hay problema  
- Gracias, ya le avise al guardia solo dile que vienes de mi parte.  
- Ok, ya mismo salgo.  
Desde el infructuoso intento del ojiazul por ingresar a esa compañía, no había puesto pie en el lugar. Y a pesar de haber querido entrar, no sabia mucho de la misma. Solo que de unos años a la fecha, gracias a la nueva administración, la empresa logró tener renombre y actualmente competía con las mejores.  
No tardó mucho en llegar, sin contratiempos llegó a la oficina de su padre.  
- ¡Hola papá! Aquí esta el sobre  
- Gracias, siento haberte molestado  
- No te preocupes de todos modos tenía ganas de salir, tanto estar en casa hace que …  
- Ya veo  
Intentando distraer a Naruto y alejar de su mente cualquier cosa desagradable, Minato comenzó a platicar sobre cualquier trivialidad y sin notarlo ambos comenzaron a reír, lo malo ocurrió cuando el superior del rubio mayor los observó.  
- ¿Qué significa esto Namikaze? ¿Holgazaneando en el trabajo?  
- Lo siento señor, platicaba con mi hijo, hizo el favor de traerme las gráficas para la presentación de hoy pero ya se iba.  
- Si, perdone la molestia.  
- ¡Esto es una empresa seria, si acostumbra a olvidar su trabajo en casa, le aconsejo decline en permanecer aquí!  
- Pero…  
Su jefe no paraba de reprenderlo, era alguien muy especial aunado al hecho de que no le agradaba mucho Minato, pues este ultimo siempre era reconocido y recompensado por sus informes y él en ninguna ocasión había recibido un elogio. Por lo cual a cualquier pequeña falla lo reprendía al máximo.  
Naruto estaba por callar a ese tipo pero vio como su padre con la mirada le decía: "déjalo solo es un idiota hablador". Tal era la intensidad de sus gritos que sin quererlo llamaron la atención de alguien en particular.  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí?  
Sin previo aviso, apareció ante ellos un joven pelirrojo, con unos ojos verde aquamarina y un tatuaje peculiar en su frente pero eso no lo hacia verse menos elegante.  
- ¡Señor Gaara!  
A Naruto esto ciertamente le impresionó, el chico parecía ser de su edad y no solo el idiota hablador sino también su padre parecían sorprendidos de verlo. ¿Quién era?  
- Discúlpeme señor, sucede que Namikaze esta ocasionando problemas.  
- ¿Qué clase de problemas?  
Minato no dejo que el idiota siguiera, era momento de intervenir.  
- Vera señor en un descuido olvide unas graficas en casa por eso mi hijo Naruto hizo el favor de traerlas, empezamos a platicar solo un momento, parece que esto es algo muy grave para el señor Iwasaki.  
Al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, Gaara fijó su vista en el joven al lado de Minato, él debía ser su hijo. Iba a hablar, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, logró apreciar sus ojos: eran realmente bellos asemejaban al cielo y no solo eso, sus labios no se quedaban atrás parecían suaves y delicados, además tres marquitas en cada mejilla lo hacían verse adorable. Era simplemente hermoso. Se quedó sin palabras. Ese chico tenía algo, no sabia bien que era pero en definitiva era diferente… era especial.  
Por su parte a Naruto tambien le llamó la atención Gaara. A excepción de Sasuke no conocía a nadie con ese aire de liderazgo nato, seguridad, elegancia y … debía admitirlo, galanura.  
Las miradas de ambos no se apartaban uno del otro.  
- ¿Señor Gaara?  
- Ah … ¿si?  
- ¿Entonces esta de acuerdo conmigo? Namikaze debería tomar mas en serio su trabajo y no dar tontas excusas  
- Minato Namikaze ¿cierto?  
- Si, soy yo señor.  
- Tengo buenas referencias suyas además no es un altercado grave, déjalo en paz Iwasaki y regresa a tu trabajo.  
- Pero jefe …  
- ¿me estas contradiciendo?  
- ¡NO! ¡lo siento! ¡me marcho!  
Ambos rubios reprimieron su risa al máximo.  
- Perdón, no los he presentado, Naruto te presentó al futuro dueño de la compañía: Sabaku no Gaara. Señor, este es mi hijo Naruto.  
Rápidamente Gaara estrechó la mano del rubio, como lo imaginó su piel era sumamente suave y tersa.  
- Mucho gusto  
- El gusto es mío. Bueno papá, Gaara-san, me marchó no quiero ocasionar otro alboroto. Te veo en casa papá. Un gusto Gaara-san espero verlo pronto.  
- Regresa con cuidado hijo.  
El pelirrojo no apartaba su mirada del ojiazul, viendo como se alejaba poco a poco. Debía saber mas de él, debía verlo otra vez fuera como fuera.

* * *

Naruto decidió bajar por las escaleras, estar todo el día encerrado lo estaba volviendo perezoso, necesitaba estirar los músculos. Se sorprendió de si mismo, a pesar de haber cruzado como dos palabras, le agradaba Gaara. Extraño.  
Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.  
- ¡Hey Naruto!  
- ¿Gaara-san?  
- Que bien, logre alcanzarte.  
- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
- Tu padre me comentó que actualmente estas en busca de trabajo ¿Qué te parecería entrar aquí?  
- Pues ya lo había intentado, incluso realice los exámenes, solo me faltaba firmar el contrato pero por… causas de fuerza mayor me impidieron llegar al día citado.  
- Mmmm ya veo, no hay problema, yo mismo puedo contratarte.  
- ¡¿De veras?! … pero me siento mal con usted y con los demás aspirantes es como si tuviera una palanca.  
- Sería injusto si te contratara sin haber pasado los exámenes. Seguramente debió ser algo muy importante para que no pudieras asistir.  
- Si… algo por el estilo.  
- No te preocupes, ven mañana a las 8:00 am, firma el contrato y te daré la orientación para tu puesto.  
- ¿Usted? Pero …  
- Claro, serás mi asistente.  
- ¡¿Yo?! … ¿su asistente?  
- No te sorprendas, necesito a alguien responsable y capaz he contratado a varios pero ninguno cumplió con mis expectativas.  
- Pero ¿no le dijo mi padre que aun no concluyo la preparatoria? Si, me faltan solo meses, pero pienso que necesita a alguien mas preparado.  
- Naruto, no te lo pediría sino estoy seguro que puedes con el trabajo.  
- … apenas nos conocemos  
- Lo se, pero soy bueno juzgando a la gente y solo con verte a los ojos puedo saber la determinación, responsabilidad y tenacidad que posees. No te estoy ofreciendo el trabajo sin base alguna, soy honesto y en caso de no cumplir con mis expectativas yo mismo te lo diré, aunque no creo que eso pase. ¿aceptas?  
- … ¡Esta bien!. Le demostrare mi capacidad.  
- De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana.

* * *

Las suposiciones de Gaara fueron acertadas, a pesar de no estar del todo preparado, Naruto se esforzaba y realizaba con excelencia su labor. Para sorpresa de ambos, resultaron ser muy compatibles tenían gustos similares. A una semana de trabajar juntos, ya se trataban como buenos amigos.  
El rubio lograba distraerse un poco, todavía no podía olvidarse de Sasuke, pero al pasar tiempo con su actual jefe conseguía no martirizarse tanto. Su compañía le resultaba muy agradable.  
Mientras que el ojiazul veía a un buen amigo en el pelirrojo, él lo veía como algo mas especial… se estaba enamorando.  
Una noche, Gaara lo invitó a cenar con la excusa de celebrar el haber cerrado un buen contrato, aunque en un principio el rubio se negó terminó aceptando. Estaban charlando amenamente hasta que, sin querer, el pelirrojo toco un tema delicado para Naruto.  
- Naruto, tengo curiosidad, tu padre me dijo que anteriormente trabajabas para Sasuke Uchiha ¿Por qué renunciaste?  
Gaara se dio cuenta que había hablado de algo que no debía, cuando la alegre cara de su acompañante cambió a una de tristeza.  
- Perdona, si no deseas contestar, no me molesta.  
- Lo lamento es que … aun no superó ese capítulo en mi vida. Pero cuando lo haga te prometo que te lo diré.  
- Tómatelo con calma, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? … bueno otra a parte de esta.  
- Jaja claro, lánzala  
- No es que dude de tus capacidades, las conozco de sobra pero ¿Cómo alguien de tu edad esta al mando de una compañía?  
Pareciera que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en formular preguntas indebidas, el semblante de Gaara cambio a uno mas bien gris.  
- ¡Perdón! … este… mejor hablemos de… del clima, si de eso, creo que va a llover jejeje  
- Cálmate, te lo contare, no es tan grave el asunto.  
- ¡De verdad! Si no quieres…  
- Esta bien, quiero que sepas. Legalmente la compañía le pertenece a mi abuelo pero tengo su permiso para dirigirla como quiera , él solo supervisa algunas cuestiones pero de la mayoría me encargo yo.  
- ¡Sorprendente! ¿eres un genio o algo así?  
- Jajajaja ya quisiera, la verdad, todo se debió a un problema familiar. Mis padres me comprometieron a un matrimonio arreglado con otra familia de renombre, tengo entendido eso se planeó desde mi nacimiento, obviamente me negué, intentaron convencerme de todas las maneras posibles hasta usaron la fuerza bruta.  
- No es necesario que continúes  
- Estoy bien, te decía, no cambié de opinión entonces lleno de furia mi padre me desheredo y me corrió de casa. Busque ayuda con mis abuelos, quienes no dudaron en dármela. Se ofrecieron en mantenerme hasta que concluyera mis estudios sin embargo no me sentía conforme dependiendo de ellos, ya hacían suficiente con darme alojo en su casa. Por lo tanto al ingresar a la universidad comencé a ayudar a mi abuelo con su compañía, cambie un poco la dirección de la misma y con mucho esfuerzo triunfamos, mi abuelo deposito su confianza en mi y decidió que la dirigiera pues en un futuro me la heredaría. Actualmente trabajo en la empresa y estudió en la Universidad  
- ¡ERES INCREIBLE!  
- No es para tanto  
- ¡De veras! No lo digo por decir, ¡creí que personas como tú solo salían en la televisión! Me siento orgulloso de trabajar a tu lado.  
- Jajajaja exageras, pero precisamente por eso necesitaba un buen asistente. Últimamente ambos trabajos están resultando mas demandantes y gracias a ti estoy logrando equilibrarlas.  
En un impulso Naruto, tomo gentilmente las manos de Gaara.  
- ¡No te preocupes! Me esforzare aun mas que nunca, tus abuelos estarán orgullosos de su nieto y tu padre deseara que jamás te haya desheredado, ya lo veras.  
Si antes el pelirrojo gustaba de Naruto ahora le gustaba mucho mas, si eso se podía.  
- Gracias  
- Jejejeje  
- Sabes me siento raro de que alguien me halague, mis padres nunca lo hacían, jamás cumplí con sus expectativas.  
- ¡Vaya tontos! Si los tuviera enfrente les diría: mira idio… ¡perdón! No pensé en lo que dije a pesar de todo siguen siendo tus padres.  
- Jajajaja eres muy divertido Naruto … me agradas mucho  
- Tu también me agradas  
Naruto no lo notó, pero Gaara si, durante esta pequeña platica, sus manos seguían juntas. Para tristeza del pelirrojo, el rubio lo soltó al comenzar a comer. La noche pasó tranquila, gaara llevo al rubio a su casa. Ya afuera de la misma se despedían, todo iba bien, pero pasaron dos cosas que no dejaron acabar la velada de buena forma.  
Uno: al momento de despedirse, Gaara se acercó demasiado al rostro de Naruto, tanto que los labios de ambos se rozaron delicadamente; el pelirrojo besó suavemente al ojiazul. Lo sorprendente es que el rubio no lo apartó, ni se enojó, solo se sorprendió.  
Dos: una visita inesperada fue testigo de este acto. La última persona que Naruto deseaba ver en ese momento.  
Solo pudo observar como Gaara fijó su vista en algo detrás suyo, por inercia volteó.  
- ¿Sas … Sasuke?

* * *

Una sincera disculpa, en verdad lo siento mucho, es que mi lap se descompuso… con todos mis documentos ahí, y pues empecé a trabajar, en un lugar que parecía maravilloso pero ahora, jum bueno dejando eso de lado, apenas pude actualizar hoy. Disculpen en serio y muchas gracias por comentar: chrona 15, Goten Trunks5, lixa,eggdrasil (gracias por tu comentario tan objetivo), saskia neko chan


	12. Chapter 12

Lamento la tardanza espero no haberlos molestado. Gracias por sus comentarios, responderé a ellos abajo.

**CAPITULO 12: SENTIMIENTOS**

Nadie decía nada, ni se movían. Gaara no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba pero solo con estar presente podía afirmar que Sasuke Uchiha era mas que un jefe o un amigo para Naruto. La mirada de ambos no hacia mas que reafirmar esta suposición. El ojiazul no podía ocultar su felicidad de ver al azabache ahí, incluso se notaba con cierta culpabilidad, como si el beso con el pelirrojo hubiera estado mal. Por su parte el pelinegro mas que desconcertado o enojado se mostraba triste de verlos juntos. Definitivamente su relación iba mas allá de lo laboral. Gaara no soportaba la situación, no lo entendía del todo pero sentía que la sola presencia de Sasuke lo alejaba del rubio.  
- ¿Quién es ese, Naruto?  
Obviamente sabia de quien se trataba, Sasuke Uchiha era sumamente famoso pero esto último lo dijo con cierto desdén.  
- … es mi anterior jefe Uchiha Sasuke.  
- ¿Qué quieres? Naruto ya no trabaja para ti y si vienes a pedirle que regrese te informó que él ya es mi asistente.  
- ¡Gaara-san!  
- ¿Eso es cierto Naruto?  
- Si  
Las cosas empeoraron para el pelirrojo, Naruto le contesto como si al ser su asistente estuviera traicionando a Sasuke, definitivamente debía correr al Uchiha o llevarse al rubio.  
- ¿Y bien el gato te comió la lengua? ¿ a que vienes? Ya no tienes nada que ver con Naruto, yo me estoy encargando de protegerlo, puedes irte de una buena vez.  
- ¡Gaara-san, basta!  
Sasuke se estaba conteniendo al máximo, no deseaba causarle problemas de nueva cuenta al ojiazul pero Gaara se estaba ganando a pulso una paliza. Decidió sacar a relucir su porte Uchiha e ignorando olímpicamente al pelirrojo dirigió toda su atención hacia Naruto como si solo ellos estuvieran presentes.  
- Quiero hablar contigo Naruto

Gaara era muy listo y prudente con todo en su vida pero la actitud del azabache no hizo mas que desesperarlo.  
- ¡Él no desea hablar contigo, lo estas molestando vete de una vez!  
- ¡Gaara-san basta por favor!. ¿De que quieres hablar Sasuke?  
- Preferiría que estuviéramos los dos solos.  
Al momento en que Naruto le iba a pedir algo de privacidad a Gaara, este no pensó las cosas y jalo al rubio hacia donde se encontraba rodeándolo con un brazo mientras miraba desafiante a Sasuke.  
- ¡Solo lo estas molestando! Vamos Naru mejor entra a descansar  
Esta vez fue el azabache quien no se reprimió mas y quitó bruscamente el brazo de Gaara del hombro de Naruto.  
- ¡No lo vuelvas a tocar!  
- ¡Cálmense los dos!  
- ¿Qué? ¿acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta enamorado?  
El pelirrojo se maldijo, sin quererlo le había dado pie a Sasuke para confesarse.  
- Sasuke … ¿eso es cierto?  
**POV´S SASUKE**  
Maldito cabeza de zanahoria, solo quería provocarme. Pero esa era la oportunidad perfecta, era la hora de que Naruto supiera lo que siento.  
- Yo… no dije eso  
¡Maldición! ¿Qué le pasa a mi boca? No salen las palabras que quiero.  
- Sasuke… ¿ no te gusta verme junto a Gaara-san?  
Obviamente no, ese idiota no se merece a Naruto. Solo asentí con la cabeza  
- Pero… dices que no me amas

- Si sigues pensando de esa manera preferiría que no regresaras por aquí.  
- Naruto yo…  
- Gaara-san nos vemos mañana, necesito descansar, gracias por todo.  
- De nada Naru, cuídate.  
Ese tal Gaara solo sonrió triunfal, mientras que Naruto sin volver a verme, entró a la casa. Por respeto a él me estuve aguantando, pero ya fue suficiente.  
**NARRACIÓN NORMAL**  
Una vez que el rubio ingresó a su hogar, ni tardo ni perezoso, Sasuke tomo por el cuello a Gaara.  
- ¿Qué demonios quieres de Naruto? no soy idiota, tu lo vez mas que como un simple asistente.  
- Si, me enamore de Naru y ¿a ti que mas te da Uchiha?, ¿no lo ves? Él no desea volver contigo.  
- ¡Cállate y deja de decirle Naru!  
- ¿Celoso de que yo si puedo estar a su lado? ¿Qué a mi no me deja de sonreír? ¿Qué yo ya probé sus labios? Y …  
Sin dejarlo terminar Sasuke le propinó un buen golpe de lleno en la cara provocando que Gaara cayera al suelo, estaban a punto de empezar a pelear pero una voz femenina los detuvo.  
- ¿Sasu-chan?  
- Uzumaki-san  
- Ah y también Gaara-san ¿sucede algo?  
- No es nada señora, de casualidad nos encontramos a Uchiha-san en el camino conversamos un poco y venimos a dejar a Naruto a su casa, pero ya nos íbamos.- Gaara era bueno mintiendo cuando la situación lo ameritaba  
- Siento la molestia Uzumaki-san  
- No seas tan formal Sasu-chan, llámame por mi nombre ¿no te quedas a cenar? Hace mucho que no te vemos.  
- Gracias pero será para la próxima vez  
- Ya veo, bueno siempre eres bienvenido.  
- Gracias Uzu… Kushina-san  
- De nada querido cuídate y usted también Gaara-san  
- … gracias  
Esa noche no fue una total derrota para Sasuke, al menos tenia de su parte a Kushina y aunque Gaara no lo quisiera aceptar si le molesto toda la amabilidad dirigida hacia su rival.

* * *

**CASA DE LOS UZUMAKI**  
- Hola cariño, me encontré a Sasu-chan en la entrada, lo hubieras invitado a entrar, recuerda todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.  
- Si mamá, lo siento  
- ¿Estas bien hijo?  
- Claro solo estoy cansado, voy a mi cuarto  
- Descansa.  
- Gracias

Naruto ya no sabia que pensar. Por una parte se sentía feliz de ver a Sasuke, eso significaba que lo extrañaba ¿no? Además cuando vio su rostro al momento de que le pidió conversar con él pudo notar que lo miraba con una inusitada calidez. En el fondo le molestaron las continuas interrupciones de Gaara. Pero por otro lado, ¿quien le aseguraba que el azabache fue con la intención de enmendar las cosas? Muy probablemente solo quería al rubio de vuelta en su cama, no obstante el semblante de Sasuke cambio a uno no muy fácil de describir cuando se mencionó la idea de confesarse. Había muchas cosas en que pensar pero era demasiado para un día.

* * *

**=MANSION UCHIHA=**  
- He vuelto  
- Bienvenido Sasuke-sama… y bien ¿Cómo le fue?  
- No como hubiera querido Kakashi.  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿volvió a meter la pata?  
- … ¿desde cuando comenzaste a dirigirte a mi de manera tan irrespetuosa?  
- Si lo desea le hablo bonito pero me abstengo de ayudar al fin y al cabo eso lo hice los últimos años y mire que paso.

- Bueno ¿y entonces?  
- Apareció un idiota, mal nacido con cara de mapache, cabello horrible, ojos de…  
- El punto relevante aquí ¿Cuál es?  
- Ese tipejo anda detrás de Naruto y… él no le es muy indiferente que digamos. Cada vez se aleja mas de mí.  
- Como dicen "lo que se siembra se cosecha"  
- ¿De que lado estas?  
- Del suyo por supuesto pero no le voy a embellecer la realidad.  
- Eres un pesado.  
- ¿no pudo hablar con Naruto-kun?  
- Ese idiota no lo permitió, de todos modos…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tienes razón me volví a equivocar. Otra vez negué mis sentimientos hacia Naruto.  
- Sasuke-sama  
- No digas nada, Naruto dijo que de seguir pensando igual no me quiere ver de nuevo, rayos esto es difícil.  
- Interesante  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- O sea que a Naruto-kun no le molestaría verlo si va con toda la intención de confesarse.

- ¿no me lo acaba de decir usted? Que si sigue pensando igual no lo desea ver pero …  
- Me esta dando pauta para confesarme, a lo mejor a Naruto yo …  
- También lo ama.  
El azabache estaba pasmado, si eso llegará a ser verdad, sería sumamente feliz, no pudo evitar sonreír.  
- Aunque fuera el caso hay que arreglar ese problema suyo de expresarse.  
- No es un problema… es una cualidad Uchiha de mantenerse estoico ante todo.  
- Aja  
- Vamos a tener que cambiar de estrategia  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
- Sea paciente, por ahora vaya a dormir, necesita prepararse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el trabajo el ambiente entre Naruto y Gaara no era el habitual, estaban en completo silencio. Nuevamente fue el pelirrojo quien se animó a hablar.  
- Naruto  
- ¿Si?  
- Sobre lo de anoche …  
- Lo siento no sabia que iba a estar ahí, ¿no te hizo nada?  
- No te preocupes  
Los lentes de sol, taparon perfectamente el moretón dejado por Sasuke.  
- Aun así me disculpo.  
- La verdad no quería hablar de eso… sino de lo otro.  
- ¿De que?  
Gaara no lo podía creer ¿lo único que recordaba naruto de la noche pasada era la aparición del Uchiha? No le dio importancia al beso. Algo molesto contesto.  
- Me refería a nuestro beso

No era la intención del ojiazul ofender a su jefe pero inevitablemente su mente solo se concentraba en el pelinegro.  
El pelirrojo se acercó hacia donde se encontraba sentado, lo miro fijamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.  
- A estas alturas ya es obvio pero quiero que lo oigas de mis labios.

- Estoy enamorado de ti. Cada parte de tu ser es maravillosa, me fascinaste desde que te conocí.  
Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, no se lo creía.  
- Yo …  
- No te exijo una respuesta ahora, solo piénsalo por favor. Haría todo para lograr tu felicidad. - Sin decir mas, el pelirrojo beso su mejilla.  
- Me voy  
- ¿A dónde?  
- Recuerda hoy tengo una junta.  
- Voy contigo  
- Quédate, no te quiero incomodar

- Te veo luego  
- Si

* * *

= MANSION UCHIHA=

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?  
- ¿Quiere recuperar a Naruto o no?  
- Sabes que si pero nunca he hecho esto en mi vida, no lo voy a hacer bien de un día para otro y si pierdo mas tiempo ese mapache se va a aprovechar.  
- Tranquilo Sasuke-sama, sino puede decirle directamente que lo ama de nada sirve su intervención.  
- … rayos  
- Bien ¿ya tiene todo?  
- Creo  
- Entonces lo primero es …

* * *

Después de la junta Gaara tuvo que ir con sus abuelos por asuntos personales, por lo tanto no regresó a la empresa. Naruto sabia que él hablaba en serio. ¿y si le daba una oportunidad? El pelirrojo en verdad le agradaba… pero no de ese modo.  
Naruto comenzó a pensar que jamás volvería a amar a alguien como a Sasuke, pero debía avanzar, tal vez Gaara representaba su futuro.  
Los días pasaron y para su tristeza, el azabache no regreso a buscarlo, por otro lado Gaara esperaba paciente su respuesta. La idea de intentar salir con él cada vez parecía mas tentadora.  
- Gaara-san ¿puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

Goten Trunks: Pues ya vez, justamente ahora Sasuke lo arruino por no hablar, gracioso ¿no? Gracias por seguir el fic.

Saskia Neko-chan: El teme fue para hablar con Naru pero creo que tus deseos y los de gaara lograron que no se acercara mucho a narutito.

Chrona 15: Tendremos que esperar al próximo capi para ver si Naru le da una oportunidad a gaara o no. Me alegras al saber que te gusta el fic.


End file.
